Naruto: Lord Uzumaki and ANBU Commander
by oldman543
Summary: Naruto was killed. Kyubi merged itself with Naruto partly making him part demon. War is coming. Naruto is made Lord and commander of ninja in his new city. The council is against him-Ninjas too. Will he survive a battle of the Largest Ninja war to date?
1. Chapter 1: Promotion

Summary: Uzumaki Naruto was killed. To keep some semblance of its existence the Kyubi merged itself with Naruto partly, making him part demon- essentially bringing him back to life. With war on the horizon Naruto is given command of the defense of a fledgling city and pronounced the Lord what is now his city. With the Konoha council against him and enemy ninja prepping for war and testing Konoha's defenses, will Naruto Survive the first battle of the Largest Ninja war to date?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto thank god. I might kill myself if I wrote those horrible plots. If you think it's from Naruto then it probably is. Everything else is mine.

A/N: So basically this is a major AU Naruto fic. A few notes to get started. Genin graduate at 16, not 12 or whenever they do in the original. Just about everyone is older because of this.

Naruto-Lord Uzumakiand ANBU Commander

- Chapter 1: Promotion

Shadow fox had just returned from a mission and as per protocol for high level missions of rank A or above you report to the Hokage immediately upon your return. He knocked on his office door and entered to find him passed out on his desk. He coughed loudly and almost opted to wait patiently when he noticed that the old man's favorite orange book was under his head which was bending the pages. It was his prize possession and would never neglect it so.

"Hokage-sama." He said but got no response. He walked over to him and did five quick hand seals in sequence.

"Forced awakening jutsu." He said softly. The old man woke up with a jolt.

"What happened, Hokage-sama?" The Third took a quick glance behind him to confirm his suspicions and then faced Naruto again.

"The forbidden scroll has been stolen. I'm giving you an S-ranked mission. Go retrieve it. The man who is responsible is an academy teacher. I believe you know him. His name is Mizuki. Quickly, I will alert the others."

"Yes, sir" the ANBU acknowledged and then shadow walked into the forest.

The ANBU smiled under his mask. He could smell him. It was only a matter of time before he caught up. He took off in a dead sprint going faster than any human could. He arrived at a small clearing to find a child of late academy age perhaps sixteen studying the forbidden scroll. This was too suspicious. He leapt down and confronted the child.

"That scroll is forbidden. It is the property of the Hokage of Konoha. Why do you have it in your possession?" he demanded.

"Mizuki sensei said that if I could learn a jutsu on this scroll I could pass the genin graduation exam. I just have to pass."

"Give me the scroll kid. You don't know how much trouble you are in right now. "

"But I haven't even mastered one jutsu!" the kid shouted back.

"I will use force if necessary kid. Mizuki just had you steal it so he could take it and run to another village. Give me the scroll." As he said that a huge four pointed shuriken flew out of the bushes and impaled the ANBU.

"Heh, that was way too easy." Said Mizuki as he appeared out of the bushes. ". Do you really think that I would make a special exception for you the dope, last in his class? My plan worked perfectly. You released the gas I gave you, knocked out all the guards, and took the scroll out here for me. You really made my job easy kid. Now, give me the scroll kid or I'll kill you and take it from your limp hands."

The kid started to cry and shake. Mizuki approached the kid and was about to grab the scroll when a voice stopped him cold.

"Shadow Blade no jutsu." Mizuki jumped back but it wasn't enough to escape unscathed. Three shadow blades cut through his Chunin vest and left deep gashes in his side. He jumped again and threw four kuni at the ANBU in the process.

The ANBU dodged effortlessly, drew a katana, and shouted "Now Shadow!" As soon as he shouted a large pitch black fox jumped out of the shadows and slammed Mizuki into the ground pinning him.

"Mizuki, you have been found guilty of high treason. The punishment for such a crime is death to be carried out after an interrogation session with Ibiki. This is going to hurt." The ANBU informed Mizuki before he slammed the butt end of his Kanata into his forehead and poured chakra into the seal he just created on his forehead off the impression on his Kanata's handle.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he screamed and arched his back and twitched. On top of him the fox struggling to hold him down.

"You were right. This was way too easy."

In a second it was over. Maybe the use of the body seal was overkill but it would ensure that he couldn't escape.

He noticed the absence of any other sound in the forest and remembered that the boy should be nearby if not still there. He turned around to find the kid lying on his side clutching his stomach. Blood covered the front of his clothes and much of it covered the ground around him. DAM IT!!!! The ANBU rushed over to the kid and put him on his back. He must have accidentally hit him with one of the shadow blades. He applied chakra to his hands and used the only healing technique he could use. It was generalize technique that healed minor wounds in a general area. He overpowered it and used it to close the gaping wound enough so that it stopped bleeding and then picked up his limp body, and shadow walked to the hospital's main entrance.

The kid had lost too much blood. By the time he arrived and they got him to the emergency room it was too late. He died on the operating table.

The next day:

The Hokage's office was ornately decorated with paintings of people including the all the fire village's Kages as well as some beautiful landscapes. The walls which were painted with a colorful design was accented with a gold trim that ran the length of the room. The bay window which overlooked the city gave a breathtaking view as well as filling the room with a cheerful glow of sunshine. Sitting in an ornate chair behind an antique desk sat the fourth Hokage of the fire village Konoha, slowly smoking a pipe staring at the only thing in the room that didn't fit with the rest of the things in the room. Standing in front of his desk with his back straight, arm at a sharp salute his middle finger touching where his eyebrow might be under his mask, with his hand pointed slightly downward, was an ANBU.

He wore a pure white mask with black whisker marks on its cheeks and the symbol for lieutenant on its forehead. He stood there and would stand there until the Hokage acknowledged him. With a sigh the fabled great teacher of Konoha looked up at him and said, "Carry on Shadow Fox."

"Thank you, sir." The surprisingly young voice sounded out from underneath his mask.

"I'm sure you are curious as to why you have been summoned here Shadow. The truth is that an opportunity has arisen that I have chosen you to undertake. With war on the horizon the council and Fire Lord have agreed that our northern border is too unprotected and that the fledgling city of der Bergstadt(1) which was founded a s a trading city over the northern great trade route intersection a few years ago will need more than samurai to protect it. They have decided to make it a greater city in the realm and a heavily fortified position. It will be an independent entity under the Fire Lord and myself directly, as the city is of vast importance to our protection. The decision as who to appoint as the Lord of the city as well as Commander of troops and ninja there falls with me.

I thought of you immediately. You have proven your skills as a fighter and more importantly a tactician for the last few years over and over again. It is time to put your skills to the ultimate test. The council was understandably irritated and against the idea at first but they came around. They have wanted to get rid of you for a long time now Shadow. They think that this is their chance. In their foolishness they have decided to only let you pick from the genin for you associates besides your sub commander for support and have halved the original plan for initial funding of this excursion. They mean for you to be among the first casualties of war be dammed the consequences for the rest of the country the bigots!" The Hokage said in a deadly tone. "I have confidence that you will succeed and even surpass our expectations despite this setback. This is the official scrolls and documents that you will require to authenticate your position as Lord of the city and commander of its troops as well as the information on candidates for your support team and staff." He said as he handed the ANBU the documents.

"Effective immediately you are promoted twice to Major in the ANBU forces and are a minor Lord of the great fire nation. Take this mask in recognition of your rank." The new mask was the same only pitch black with white whisker marks and the symbol for major on its forehead. As he switched masks you could see a flash of short spiky blond and red mixed hair and hard blood red eyes. "You're dismissed. You and your support team leave the day after tomorrow at six am. Review the candidates and give me your selections. Tomorrow is graduation day for this year's genin." The Hokage chuckled. "These are the kids that you would have graduated with if you hadn't insisted on going testing out and going straight into the ANBU. Your plan worked though. No one really remembers you anymore. The hate dulled and is nigh forgotten now. Eight years with you hidden behind a mask will do that to people's memories. The old you is almost gone from their minds. They wouldn't even recognize you now. Congratulations again Major Shadow Fox, Lord Uzumaki Naruto. "

"I won't disappoint you Hokage-ojiisan."

With that the new minor Lord of the fire nation sunk into the shadow the desk made on the floor and disappeared without a sound, leaving no evidence that he was ever there at all.

With that the Hokage looked back at the monster pile of papers on his desk and groaned. 'I'm too old for this.' Without even touching them he got out his favorite smutty novel series and began to read. 'Paperwork can wait. '

End chapta 1:

A/N:

HA! Fooled you didn't I?

Leave me a review and I might get back to you.

(1) It's German. It literally means the mountain city.

Thanks for the anon review that corrected my poor German skills. I took German classes for three years and lived there for two. You would think I would know this stuff better…. I apologize if I butcher your language. I will try to use as little of it as possible… I just wanted to use it in a name- and I even screwed that up.

Duno how far I'm going to go with this… updates will be sporadic. I will try to always finish any story I start but no guarantees on the when.

This is a short chapter. Usually I hit 3k easy a chapter so the next one will be longer probably.

So next chapter: Eight years in the Light


	2. Chapter 2: Eight Years in the Light

Disclaimer: Why again would I be writing a disclaimer if I owned Naruto?

A/N:

First I updated and reposted the first chapter. It is better now. You should reread if you already read it because I added like 1000 more words to it and a fight scene….

I apologize in advance. This chapter is a mite bit slow going. Not too much action. Will, be lots next chapter though.

Also my grammar will not be top notch because I have no beta at this time for this story and when I review it myself I am known to miss at least a few things. Sorry.

So this back story arc is going to be way, way longer than I expected. I'm splitting it up into two chapters the first is Eight years in light

The next one will be - Eight years in shadow instead of both of them in one. I really only thought that I would glide over his back story and just jump right into the action, but once I started writing it I didn't want to just do a really rough outline of his past which would leave lots of huge gaping holes and stuff.

Naruto-Lord Uzumakiand ANBU Commander

Chapter 2: Eight years in the light

Sixteen years in the past:

The Kyubi was enraged. Nothing human could stop it, let alone kill it. In a last ditch effort to save his village the Yondaime gave his live and eternal soul to seal the Kyubi into the body of a newborn with bright yellow hair. It wasn't fair. But then that's life. He made known his wish that the child be known as a hero to the people. Well, the people didn't see the child that way. All they saw was the death and sacrifice and the _Kyubi._ When the Third Hokage discovered the villagers hatred he decided he had to act. He tried to change their minds to no avail. In the end he settled for the topic to be dropped. No one was to speak of it or mention it ever again upon pain of death, executed immediately without trial. The villagers didn't believe that he would do such a thing, but they kept quiet at least mostly. On the eve of the boy's first birthday a good many decided that they didn't care they went to the boy's nursery in a mob and decided that the demon should be wiped off the face of the earth. They took him out into the street to kill him. The mob chanted slowly at first and then faster and faster: "Kill the demon, kill the demon!"

Before anyone could actually make the attempt the Third himself arrived and slaughtered them all personally. That day more villagers and ninja died than in the past year after the Kyubi attack combined. And the villagers learned a lesson. The third keeps his word. It would be five years before anyone did more than spit at the boy, charge him extra for anything he bought, and call him vile names.

-~-~-~-~-~-~

On Naruto's birthday the village celebrated the defeat of the Kyubi. Ironically that same celebration forced him to stay in his meager apartment. The villagers got drunk enough to do almost anything, including a lynching, on this night every year. The only thing that kept them from getting too out of hand was that he never went out anymore. On his fourth birthday he wandered out into the festival and had almost been beaten to death and barley escaped. From then on he stayed indoors on that night.

Tonight however it wouldn't help him. 'It's my sixth birthday today'. Naruto thought as lay in his bed staring out his window to watch the fireworks displays. They were really the only thing he could enjoy on this night. He smiled as a particularly large one went off with a loud bang. His good hearing didn't pick up the voices in the hall or their footsteps over the loud noises made by the fireworks and the celebration outside. Several villagers had gotten far too drunk for their own good and had come to Naruto's apartment.

"The Kyubi brat has to die and dam the consequences." Said one of the overzealous villagers outside the containers apartment door.

"The Hokage only said never to speak of it, he never said anything about not harming the demon." laughed another.

BANG!!!

Naruto jerked in shocked and looked to where his door used to be. The villagers had kicked it off its hinges and it was lying broken on the floor.

"Time to die Demon Freak!!!" The leader of the group shouted, spit flying from his mouth in rage as he did so. The villagers rushed to Naruto's bed and grabbed his frail and small body. The leader took out his knife and plunged it into the boy's stomach. Naruto let out a blood churning scream as he twitched and struggled, trying to get out of their grasp.

"Heh, take that demon. That's for the Yondaime!" Things didn't look good. The others started to beat him in earnest, his screams only egging them on. Naruto could feel the world fading. 'They must have hit an artery.' He thought dimly. He felt a falling sensation before the world went black.

-~-~-~-~-~-~

Naruto woke with a thud as he hit the ground. "Ohhhh, where am I?" He could hear dripping from what he assumed were leaky pipes and could feel the water that was in puddles on the ground soaking through his shirt and shorts. In the distance he saw a faint glowing light in the dark passage way he was in. He got to his feet slowly and walked toward it, curious.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" he shouted only to get an eco of there-there-there in response. He walked for what seemed like an eon before he could make out the dimly lit room with a huge cage over three stories tall in the center of it. The bars sunk into the ground and rose to the top of the cage which was made out of a huge metal sheet several inches thick that cast most of the cage in darkness.

"Hello?" he asked the darkness again. Two yellow eyes opened in the darkness.

"Hello, kit." Said the creature.

"Who- who are you?" just then the darkness moved and a being appeared. Over two stories tall with red fur and yellow eyes stood a fox with an eerie smile on its face.

"Don't you recognize me?" it said with a laugh.

"You-you- you're the Kyubi!" Naruto exclaimed as he fell back.

"What of it kit?"

"B-b-but you're dead!"

"Do I look dead to you?"

"How did you get here? Where is this place anyway?" his brain was going into over drive there were so many questions but he couldn't get any more words out of his mouth.

"Don't you recognize the place? This is your mind kit. The damage to your body I could fix. The damage done to your mind I can't help you with. It's what years of hatred does to a kit's mind."

"But that means that-"

"Finally figured it out kit? Yea. That night six years ago the Yondaime didn't kill me. The pathetic human. He tricked the god of death to seal me away for him. He sealed me in you, a new born babe. You were the only thing that could contain me, the greatest of the nine Lords of the demons who inhibit and control this part of the earth. Or at least we did. Now most of my kind is gone from this place to easier hunting grounds, or back to their home worlds."

"So you're the reason they hate me. They know. I'm really a demon. All those times I thought they were just calling me names. Demon, Fox bastard, Killer."

"Not exactly kit. Not yet anyway. You see, until now our entities were completely separate, you being only my jailor. Now however the joke is on them. Your body is close to dying. The damage is too extensive for the passive healing ability you have through me to take care of. If I don't do something soon you will die. When you die so do I. I can't allow that. Before now you were truly completely human. The only to save you now is to change you some, give you some more of my powers. We'll be much more closely connected than the seal intended if you accept my offer. Do you want to die a pathetic child or do you want to live? Become strong? Protect yourself? Hell, you could even eventually get back at them if you wanted to. So what do you say kit?"

"I don't want to die…" Naruto cried to himself as he looked the Kyubi in the eyes.

"You made the right choice kit. Welcome back to the living."

-~-~-~-~-~-~

Moments later every ninja and a good number of civilians felt something that they never wanted to feel again: The demonic chakra of the Kyubi. Many rushed to the source including the Third Hokage. By the time they got there whatever happened was over and the evil chakra was almost gone. What was left was a gruesome site. Ten mangled and burned bodies lying on the floor. The two mattresses stacked on top of each other which passed for the boy's bed, was soaked in more blood than should have fit in the boy's body. A knife stuck out of his stomach. Naruto grabbed the knife, pulled it out, and then passed out. Before their eyes the wound closed. All that was left was the smell of burnt flesh and blood. The boy was covered in it. It shouldn't have been possible for him to survive that but he did.

He had changed. He now had canines that jutted out a little bit like the Inuzuka and there were streaks of red in his hair. He had grown too. In the moment that he was awake the Hokage got a glimpse of dark purple eyes.

The Third picked Naruto up gently and took him to the hospital. He appeared to be fine but it's better to be safe than sorry.

-~-~-~-~-~-~

It was the first day of class at the ninja academy and Naruto was completely bored out of his mind. It didn't take much convincing to get the Hokage to let him in the ninja academy two years early. When he merged partly with the Kyubi, he had a growth spurt. His body filled out some and he grew several inches to just under four feet. He looked like your regular eight year old now if a bit skinny.

I'll have to change that he thought. A healthy body shouldn't look half starved. Naruto had had enough of being weak. It seemed that he also got a little smarter too with the merge. His mind worked things out faster and he remembered things a lot easier. He was also defiantly mature for his age. Getting beaten up, almost dying, and then meeting a giant demon fox will do that to you. All these things combined let him fit right in. The teachers apparently knew exactly who he was though. The one with the scar on his face kept glancing his way with a look of anger on his face. The other one with his pretty boy face look had been almost constantly staring at him and scowling.

"Ok class, settle down!" the teacher at the head of the class yelled. "My name is Iruka, this is my first year teaching at the academy so please bare with me. My college Mizuki is going to be your teacher as well and will be helping me out. Now first let's start with an overview of Konoha's history as well as the fire nation in general."

By this time Naruto had tuned him out. 'History is boring mostly. It's all unimportant facts anyway.'

"Not so kit." Naruto bolted upright in his chair and almost shouted "who was that?"

"It's me kit. The Kyubi. And don't talk outloud just think and I'll hear you." Naruto's outburst got him a few strange looks but everyone pretty much ignored him after a second and went back listing to Iruka teach about history.

'What do you mean? History is boring. I could fall asleep to this guy's monotone voice anyway.'

"History is where you get experience from. If you don't learn from past mistakes you are doomed to repeat them. It's also a good lesson in strategy and basic knowledge of the world. Some day you might be dealing with a foreign nation and you must know about their culture and their history as not to offend them and to have a smoother relationship. "

'Oh. Kyubi, will you teach me? No offence to him, but that Iruka guy could put a rock to sleep with his voice.'

"I suppose so kit. It's not like there is much else to do stuck in here now is there? Now pay attention, this is stuff I don't know because I preferred to just eat the humans in my way rather than bother dealing with them. If you do I will teach you some basic things after school."

"Thanks, Kyubi!"

With that Naruto refocused on that Iruka guy who was going over the basic history of the start of the fire nation over five hundred years ago.

-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Alright kit, before I teach you anything what did you learn in class today?"

'Not much really. The Nation was started over five hundred years ago with only one Fire Lord. It was mostly samuri at that time because ninjas weren't that common back then and they were very competitive. A small clan on ninja, who lived by the mountain the Hokage monument is now on, offered their services to the Fire Lord who controlled a sizable kingdom at that point in return for payment in mostly food and supplies. Over the next hundred years the relationship grew to that of close partners in business and commerce. The ninjas now had a village on the site of their old encampment and the fire nation grew in size and several minor lords were added to rule over conquered territory which was too far to be controlled effectively from the capitol city where the Fire Lord resided. Some were given land to start a new Lordship and others were given command of a conquered city. Still others merged their territory with the fire Lords peacefully and became minor lords in the fire nation.

As the next two hundred years went by the territory grew to what it is today and ninja were sent to reside in and help protect the various cities and villages of the fire nation. Several wars were fought blah blah blah. Around two hundred years ago the Ninja village grew in size enough that they required a leader and not just a council who decided things for the ninjas. The first Hokage was selected unanimously from the council. He was one of the strongest and most respected people in the village and had fought in two wars. The next year he started the ANBU forces which would be charged with the protection of the Fire Nation while the regular ninja would do mostly missions that the village got from the various fire lords and other contractors throughout the world. That was about it really.'

"Good you paid attention. Now let me teach you about chakra and then we'll start on taijutsu."

-~-~-~-~-~-~

Naruto crawled back into bed in his dump of an apartment. He was dead tired. The Kyubi had him focusing on his chakra and teaching him basic hand seals for two hours. The mental strain was huge starting out to just be able to feel his chakra let alone manipulate it. After that Kyubi had him run around the village. He only made it a quarter the way around before he collapsed in exhaustion. After only a small break he then did pushups and sit ups and attempted to do pull ups. If he knew anything now was that his body was truly weak. He couldn't even do a pull up. With the daunting task of his training in mind, he passed out on his bed, not even caring that he smelled funny and was filthy.

-~-~-~-~-~-~

It had been a week since he started training with the Kyubi after school. He got up at six am, trained every morning until eight when school started, and then trained from four until midnight after school. With his enhanced healing ability his body recovered much faster and could train longer and get more out of it. He also didn't need that much sleep any more. When he asked, Kyubi said that demons didn't that much sleep and now that he was technically half demon he needed less sleep as they got closer and he got stronger the Kyubi estimated he would only need about four hours of sleep a night to be fully rested. He could probably go a few days without sleep and not be overly taxed if he had to. He could now make it three quarters the way around the village wall without collapsing and was almost able to do a pull up.

The Kyubi had promised him something special today when he got to the isolated patch of forest that he had sort of claimed as his training grounds. He had mentioned something about seals.

'Alright Kyubi I'm here. Now what are you going to teach me?' He "thought" at the Kyubi.

"What I'm going to teach you are seals. Most of these are lost to humanity. The humans only know a fraction of what seals can do and much of that has been lost even. Most humans believe that seals can only be used to contain things or store them away. Like for example: that dam fourth Hokage who sealed me in you after tricking the god of death to rip my eternal soul from my physical form. The explosive notes that contain fire and explode. Even summoning contracts are just big seals that allow humans to access the demon realm and summon minor demons. Most of that is even beyond the humans as they can't replicate them, let alone figure out how it works. The truth is seals can do most anything. They cans store techniques such as the grand wave jutsu or can be used to create an impenetrable barrio so long as the chakra lasts. They were used to create defenses and traps in the ancient cities of myths. The legend of the flying city was about an actual city which used seals to levitate and control the winds. The cities in the demon realm are the only ones left which really use such defenses. There are some left on the ruins of the great cities of old. The great cataclysm from over two thousand years ago wiped most of the remnants from the face of the earth however.

"Before I teach you anything complex let's start with something simple: The basic seal pattern and then the chakra seal."

-~-~-~-~-~-~

A scream of "That slave driving bitch!" was heard throughout the village. A month had passed since Naruto started at the academy and he had started learning from the Kyubi.

The Kyubi had convinced him to get a seal tattooed onto his arm. All she told him was that it would help him get stronger. After he got it she told him that if he could do a lap around the village once she would teach him how to walk on water. If he didn't make it around the village he had to do two hundred pushups and hanging sit-ups and then try again. The wager sounded good to Naruto so he accepted eagerly. Moments into his run the Kyubi put some of it's chakra into the seal and his body felt like it was about to fall over.

Naruto could somehow see the Kyubi grinning evilly. "It's called a gravity seal." She informed him.

The seal had just activated and had increased the weight of his body by 50%. He made it to the half way mark before he fell over. The next few weeks were sure to be hell.

-~-~-~-~-~-~

After three months of intense training when not in the academy he had grown a few more inches and tons physically stronger. The gravity seal was at a hundred and fifty percent now and he could now run three times around the village at his current level. He had mastered the tree/ wall climbing and water walking and was now trying to stick leaves to different parts of his body without catching them on fire as they conducted excess chakra and burnt if too much was used. He could also perform two different taijutsu styles to an acceptable level of competence.

He had also learned all the basic human hand seals and demonic ones. Most demons just naturally form their chakra and don't need hand seals because they are so old and powerful that it just comes naturally. They do however use them when they are in human form or when they are young so that they can learn how the chakra should be properly molded.

The classes in the academy were not as boring as he thought they would be but he still had to try his hardest to pay attention so he wouldn't just fall asleep. They taught only physical fitness, theory, and information like history at this point as anything more their bodies weren't ready for yet. In a few months they would get to try out some ninja weapons like kuni but they wouldn't start actually practicing with them until next year.

Naruto had just gotten to his private training grounds in the morning when the Kyubi spoke up.

"Alright kit. Today I'm going to teach you you're most valuable technique. This will allow you to grow exponentially. The reason why you spent the last three months training only your control, physical fitness, and taijutsu was so that you would have enough chakra and control to use this technique without killing yourself and me along with you.

It's called the demon clone. There are several cloning jutsu's which use the different elements but none compare to the original which used demon chakra as a medium. These are the hand seals." Kyubi told him and then flashed him pictures of the fifteen demonic hand seals.

"Any knowledge the clone acquires you will receive either after you dispel it or if you want via connecting to the clone and getting like a download. That is much more advanced and you won't be able to do until later. The part that makes this technique better than all the rest is that if you poor enough chakra into a clone you can give it a physical body that will remain if it is killed or dispelled. This way it can also take much more damage than a clone without an actual body and much more than an elemental clone which normally dispel after one hit. You should have enough chakra to do this. This way you can send your clone to the academy and spend more time training out here. Also you could have one research information or techniques while you do something else. You can even have them train certain techniques and are especially useful for making seals and trying out experimental seals. If it blows up in your face you don't die, just a clone. When you make the seals you generally still have to charge the seals yourself so you don't deplete your clone's chakra and kill or dispel it.

Work on this technique until you can summon a clone with a physical body. If you don't finish before school you will just have to try again tonight."

'This is amazing!' thought Naruto and he got to work. It would take him two days to master it but once he mastered that part of it he just found himself eight more hours in a day.

-~-~-~-~-~-~

Over the next nine months Naruto trained like never before. After three months he had high Chunin level chakra reserves because of his training and the Kyubi's influence. To make a clone with a body took up most of that chakra.

Now after a year of training his taijutsu is at mid Chunin level and his reserves are at high Jounin level. Naruto can do the demon clone jutsu without hand seals- something he is very proud of. He over the past nine months he had used it so often that the he could mold his chakra for the jutsu without the need of the seals. The Kyubi taught him several demon jutsus and the few human jutsu's that he knew. Naruto always had a clone in the library studying some subject weather it was history or looking up new jutsus to try out. Most of them were Jounin or harder techniques because Kyubi didn't know any easier ones: a demon doesn't need low level techniques at all.

The most impressive things he learned were seals. The Kyubi had tough him how to create seals that emulated techniques such as the grand fireball jutsu, create seals that could detect the presence of a person or chakra, make shields to stop physical and chakra based attacks, and how to link them altogether to create a defensive ward to protect an area. By far the hardest and most rewarding of them was the chakra absorption seal. All living things give off a small amount of chakra. The seal slowly draws that out in a manner that doesn't harm the things it feeds off of and then channels that into a different seal. If you were to combine a few absorption seals or charging seals and connect it to a seal designed to store chakra and to seals that generate jutsus you have a system that can protect an area without having to charge or maintain it unless it is somehow damaged. Seals are truly the most impressive skill in his arsenal.

-~-~-~-~-~-~

Naruto was lazing in his apartment. He just got home from training. The academy had let out for the short summer break a week before and he could move around easier now. Without having to maintain a high level clone at the academy, the Kyubi had decided he had more than enough energy to train twice as hard. Bitch.

"I heard that." Kyubi said with a growl. Just then he felt like he was falling and appeared before his tenant's cage.

'No I said um… itch. I have an itch….."

"Whatever brat, it's time you did something to fix this place up. I'm tired of the dampness and stench. It's long past time that I taught you about how to protect your mind. Most demons have some measure of telepathic ability and can enter your mind and fuck you up. Besides once you fix this dump up you will be able to concentrate more and think faster. I would have started first thing if you weren't so dumb back then that you couldn't' understand my instructions."

"_Thanks." _he responded oh so sarcastically and then asked: "So, what do I do?"

You mold you chakra and send it out in here. This is your mind after all. Fill the place with it or at least a small section and visualize what you want it to look like. Something other than moldy cracked walls. Fix and hide the pipes. Eventually you will build defenses. I would use runes in that as they are probably the most potent form of defense and only a demon would know of them. That and unless you meet a demon who has a gift for telepathy the basic protection seals should work fine. Same goes for humans. Except that when a skilled and gifted human runs into the seals you will not only know but be able to figure out how to stop them outside your mindscape before they find, however unlikely, a way through your mental defenses. I believe there is a clan called the Yamanaka clan here in this very village that has such a gift for the mental arts."

As she said this he walked over to a wall and sent out his chakra to it and covered about a five foot section which was molded and cracked. He closed his eyes and imagined it to be a solid white stone and pushed that image through his chakra. He felt drained for a second and opened his eyes. The section he had changed to look exactly like he had envisioned it.

"Changing your mind like this is taxing at first as it is new and will take some time getting used to. Eventually you should be able to change whole rooms at will. The first step is defense, after that is attack. You must have mastered your own mind before I will be able to teach you that however. Every night spend at least an hour on improving your mind until I deem it satisfactory. Then we will start on the truly scary stuff."

"So is this how I will be able to remotely access the information in my clones without dispelling them?" he asked looking back toward the cage where the Kyubi lounged on the floor.

"In short, yes. You will also be able to modify the clones to give them a certain mindset or give them only partial information like just enough skills and knowledge to do paperwork for you. You could also create them in different forms and not just clones of yourself after you learn how to focus properly. The default clone is just a complete clone of you. With focus and even more chakra you can clone anyone you want or anyone you can imagine. "

"Sweet! That's awesome!"

"Tell me about it kit. Oh and one last thing. I couldn't properly train you before but now that you have mastered the demon clone and I have taught you enough about the chakra manipulations of the mind you can create a special demon clone. If you so allow it, this is clone I will be able to control." The Kyubi grinned evilly here. "To help you train of course. It is time to take your training to the next level."

With those few words he knew tomorrow's training would be hell on earth.

Next chapter Naruto will join the ANBU corps and there will be lots of action.

A/N:

This is the fastest I have ever written a chapter of anything… it scares me.

I might up the rating eventually…. Duno if I will have to or not.

I use .org for my German translation help. My German skills have dulled because I have been out of practice for several years now. I know the basic structure and stuff but my vocabulary sucks which is why I use that site. I just realized that I spelled my city name wrong when I wrote it. I did mean berg but whatever. It would have been fine. It was an error that I missed in my review process. Ignore the review I posted lol. I did that once in class with weld and welt. I told my teacher he was the best teacher in the whole forest….

I realize that this is only seven years but the eighth year will be mostly glossed over and summarized in the beginning of the next chapter. Oh yea, did I mention he dies for real next chapter?

Leave me a review!

-Oldman543


	3. Chapter 3: Eight Years in the Shadow P1

Disclaimer:

Is this _FAN_? is this a site where stories are posted where people write non original fiction on stories already posted with their own personal twist? Then why would Naruto be mine if I was posting my _FAN_ficiton story here?

Stuff you know is owned by someone else. Stuff you don't is mine.

A/N:

So I lied. This chapter is short. I wanted to put something up because it has been a while but I didn't get to the part that I wanted to this weekend and I have run out of time to write. So here is the part up until he dies. I'll post the rest of this chapter as chapter four in a week or two. There isn't lots of action this chapter because that was what was going to be the entire end of the chapter but… next chapter will have lots the action. Looking for a beta if you're interested.

Chapter 3: Eight years in the shadow- Part one

Naruto was shocked to have received this position. Lord? Promoted twice? He now held the record for youngest major in the ANBU forces by about five years. Itachi only made it to captain before he decided to try and massacre his clan. Luckily for the village there were around two dozen Uchihas not in Konoha at the time and so the clan would live on, if severely reduced in strength. Itachi however had even made it a point to kill several of them while passing through several villages and towns during his escape. During the following years Itachi had gone out of his way to kill even more of them and now there are only eight left. The survivors, half of which were civilians, weren't allowed outside the village for their own safety now. The mental scarring on his brother Saskue however would be remembered most of all. The boy spent the last seven years in therapy twice a week and was still a wreck. He was one of the ones that were graduating tomorrow. Not much of a decision required there. One less genin he would have to contemplate.

When he was summoned to the Hokage's office immediately after his last mission he thought that he may very well loose his commission as an ANBU officer. The council had to approve promotions and had been out for his blood when they found out that the Third tricked them into not reading the full list of new officers to be approved before they signed the document.

That and he had given them an opening for which to attack him on his last mission.

The Previous night he had accidentally killed that orphan academy dropout. Naruto shuddered.

It reminded him of his familiar, a black fox/part demon, and how they met.

-~-~-~-~-~-~

Age Seven and a half: Continuing from previous chapter.

"Alright Naruto," the Kyubi drawled. "It's time for you to learn to your elemental affiliation. You now have low Jouin level reserves and decent chakra control so you should be able to do this. You naturally have an affiliation with the shadow element. The Technique I'm going to teach you is called shadow blade. It creates a razor sharp edge made out of the shadow element . you can send them away in waves or use it as a temporary sword or kuni. I would advise against using it as anything but a temporary sword because certain techniques or sword types will pass right through the shadow blade if they are powerful enough. The hand sign are as follows so pay attention." Kyubi flashed Naruto the images of the correct hand seals and then waited for him to memorize them.

"Ok, got it." Naruto told Kyubi when he had them down.

"Now try it. Focus on one blade arched a bit shooting out from your hand. Focus on where you want it to go and then release. Use as little chakra as possible."

As the Kyubi instructed him Naruto began to go through the six hand seals whilst focusing his intent. As he reached the last one he thrust his right hand out with an open palm and shouted "Shadow blade technique!" Out of his palm shot a dark curved blade like a pirate sword without a handle. As it got farther from his hand it expanded from a few inches in length into a full size blade over three feet in length and then even bigger. Naruto panted in exhaustion from the effort and chakra it took out of him. It hit a tree several feet thick across the clearing he was in and didn't even slow down.

"DAMMIT, I TOLD YOU KIT, DON'T PUT THAT MUCH CHAKRA INTO A BLADE!" As they Kyubi yelled at Naruto he heard a loud whimpering from the brush across the clearing where his blade had leveled several trees and bushes before dissipating.

"Kyubi –"

"DON'T KYUBI ME, YOU COULD HAVE KILLED SOMEONE OR SOMETHING!"

"Kyubi what's that?" Naruto asked. He ran across the clearing to the brush on the ground to discover what had made the sound.

"GRRRRRRRRRRR" from his mind Naruto could hear the Kyubi growling. "You hit this kit you IDIOT!" On the ground was a fox that could be no older than a month old bleeding out of a large gash in its side and whimpering. Its eyes darted around before staring at Naruto in fright.

"What do I do? I-I-I didn't mean to. I promise. Kyubi what do I do? I don't even know any healing jutsus."

"If you want to save it, and mark my words boy you _will_ save it," the Kyubi growled in anger "You must mix some of your blood with its blood. As you are a half demon now and myself a full demon sealed inside you when our blood mixes with the fox, our demon blood and chakra will mix with its own and change it. It will become a demon fox and be able to heal itself. It is very unusual for an animal or being to become a demon this way but it is possible. QUICKLY, before it truly dies." Naruto obeyed with shaky hands as he cut open his wrist and let his blood flow into the baby fox's wound. As if by magic the blood was sucked into its small body and as Naruto's wrist closed and the blood stopped flowing from his wound the same happened with the little fox. Before his eyes the fox began to change. Its fur before a bright orange darkened until it was pitch black and its eyes changed colors and became bloody shade of red.

The new demon fox got up and stared wide eyed at him. Its mind was evolving and changing before Naruto's eyes. After a minute it tilted its head to the side a little and somehow managed to project one word in an inquisitive tone: "Master?"

Needless to say the next few hours were interesting.

-~-~-~-~-~-~

The fox followed him everywhere. Naruto smartly decided to stay far away from the village so that the villagers wouldn't kill him and the fox when they saw it. The Kyubi had told him that most demons had a natural affinity for the mental arts. At so young an age the new demon fox could only from small sentences and thoughts and only mentally as it couldn't yet change its vocal cords to be able to speak 'Human'. After trying to lose it out in the large forest outside Konoha he had returned to his training grounds to sit and rest.

"Alright Kit, Listen up. Now that you have changed it, the fox is your responsibility to teach and train. I won't have you training it on my time, so you will have to train with it on your six hour sleep and personal time every night. It will require a basic education in all things including civilian studies such as history and mathematics.

"Now that the subject of mental communication has been brought up again let me congratulate you on fixing up your mind to an acceptable level. You should have noticed that you can remember things easier and can handle the information you get from your clones better.

Now let me teach you how to defend your mind. It's quite simple really. Just like fixing up your mind you can focus your chakra with an outcome in mind and you can create things like barriers or walls. Even a forest or a mountain with enough effort. Those with talent in the mind arts can overcome these obstacles with enough effort on their part but they will suffice. However a demon will bat away any purely physical defense like butter to a knife. Instead of doing solely physical defenses I suggest you use a combination of physical defenses and wards. "

"So I just think wards and runes to existence like fixing the wall?"

"No, you can't imagine wards into existence but you can carve the runes into your mind with a chakra scalpel. This works extremely well against mortals because they know little to nothing about wards and such. Against demons a combination such as this may last long enough for you to escape. The longer you work at your defenses and improving your mental strength the easier it will be to defend and resist others assaults. Who knows, one day you may be strong enough to take on a low level demon and win. For now start with physical defenses. You might have noticed whilst fixing up your mind that these tunnels open to a clearing in the middle of emptiness. That is where you want to start your defenses. Later you should add multiple layers of defenses to protect your mind and memories but for now focus on a singular solid defense. Perhaps make a castle or tower above the entrance. Or leave it as a trap door hidden and build a castle someplace else as a diversion. Careful though. Stray too far and you may lose yourself to the void beyond the edge of your mind. "

"Yes Kyubi."

With that Naruto got to work and headed toward the entrance to his mind.

-~-~-~-~-~-~

Naruto was walking down the street to buy some groceries for himself to eat for the week. He always hated this. The villagers always gave him the worst stuff.

"Hey kit, listen up. I know you haven't done much on your defenses with all that you're occupied with but I'm tired of you taking all this shit from the villagers. I'm going to teach you how to enter their minds and with enough finesse and concentration you could even control someone's actions or even their memories one day. Form the ram seal and focus your chakra on the woman over there. The one with blonde hair in the pink dress at the vegetable stall, who looks to be about thirty."

Naruto closed his eyes and did so…….."Now what Kyubi?"

"Dimmit kit I said concentrate. Open your eyes and look at her. Try sending your chakra out through your eyes into her. It usually helps if you look her in the eyes…."

Naruto concentrated again and with his growing control over his chakra managed to send out a tendril that was more like a huge funnel to a normal person out which hit her in the head.

"Good, now in your mind you should feel the connection as a tunnel on the edge of the void. Go through it." And Naruto did.

He stepped out the other end into almost a void. He was startled at first but quickly got his bearings. In front of him he could see a light coming from the ground. From his chakra connection boomed the voice of the Kyubi.

"That's where her memories and consciousness is stored. If you step into the entrance you will be able to hear her thoughts. Close by is where her consciousness will be. It will look much like her on the outside. "After a moment in which Naruto hadn't moved Kyubi said, "Well kit, go on."

And so he did. He entered the cave and the first thing he thought was that it was a bit dumpy. Whilst the walls and structure was intact and a degree more stable and uniform, there were what appeared to be memories scattered around and as he peered further in it only looked more cluttered. He took another step and her thoughts and feelings and perceptions asulted him.

'Why's that kid starring at me. It's kind of creepy.' Her vision shifted to a customer who had just bought something and she bid him a good day with, 'Thank you very much, and have a nice day.' And then looked back at the boy. 'THAT'S THE DEMON BRAT! WHY IS HE STARING AT ME!?! '

'Oh I must have stopped moving whilst I'm in her mind.' Naruto thought. They Kyubi's voice came to him still in but quite a bit softer.

"You can search her memories if you explore the cave further however, what you are going to do is find her consciousness and take over the body from it so she will give you good vegetables for a fair price. Merely find it. It should be around here somewhere. Try the alcove over in the corner to your right." And so Naruto followed the fox's directions. He found her right where the Kyubi said she would be.

There was no real difference from her physical body and what he saw inside. Her consciousness or rather her perception of herself was wearing short shorts and a tank top that fit her curvy body and was sitting on the floor. She sat there in the room where she could control and receive all the actions and perceptions of her body. It was sort of like a bridge on a ship. There was what appeared to be a window or screen that showed what she saw. Echoing throughout the room were the sounds that she heard. As Naruto stood in the room you could feel the rough wood of the stall that she stood at on his hands. He walked completely in and she saw him and screamed.

"Knock her out kit. Then just sort of think of what you want her to do. It's quite simple really. Quickly before she starts screaming on the outside and draws a crowd." Naruto leapt forward and gave her a quick chop to the neck and her consciousness promptly collapsed.

"Good, now whilst keeping the connection open go back to your mind but leave part of yourself here."

Naruto left her mind and split his concentration on her and the connection and himself and his body. It was weird having two sets of eyes and ears giving his mind information and it was making it hard for him to concentrate but he managed. He walked up to her and through the connection he told her body to give him the vegetables he wanted. He then promptly paid her what her mind told him it cost.

"Now wake her consciousness up and leave her mind. She probably won't remember anything other than getting paid for some vegetables, if that." As he went to leave her mind after he woke her up her consciousness spouted out a name.

'_Ryan.'_ She moaned and it intrigued him. What could make her feel the way that name made her feel. He went down the halls of her mind and searched for memories of that name starting most recent. The first one he came upon he "picked" up and viewed. It was from the night before in her apartment. She was laying on the bed and who he assumed Ryan just got on the bed. It took him a moment to realize they were both naked and… doing strange things. When she started screaming Ryan's name he realized what was going on and quickly left her mind altogether with the biggest blush he had ever sported.

He wouldn't be able to look her in the eye ever again.

-~-~-~-~-~-~

Naruto sighed as he looked out the window at the stars framed by fireworks. It was his birthday again. Eight years old today. He had stayed inside today as not to draw attention to himself and surprisingly the Kyubi kept silent about him not going out to train. Over the past six months he had improved a lot. He had grown to four foot ten, very tall for an eight year old. Naruto suspected that being half demon had a lot to do with that. The Kyubi had taught him through intermediate ward making with runes and he now knew enough to make competent wards and all that was really needed was more practice to make him better. He warded his training ground heavily so that no one would stumble onto him randomly and discover his true skill level and also so that he would have a safe place to go to if he needed it. He hadn't bothered with his apartment. He rarely slept there anymore and had nothing of value there.

He had high Jounin level of chakra reserves and was probably high Chunin or low Jounin everything else. He had learned the shadow step jutsu through his elemental affiliation. It allowed him to move into shadows and then travel almost instantaneously to any other shadow in existence. It worked the best at night because the whole of the entire ninja nation was in shadow. He could sort of see everything that was covered in shadow if he concentrated. Then he could travel there. He wasn't too great at it yet and could only travel halfway across the village at this point. As he got better with it and his chakra control he would be able to go farther and sense everything in shadow much better and farther away.

He had decided that he would build his mental defenses into that of a replica of a ninja village. He had the outer wall up, his apartment building under which the entrance to his mind was located, and Hokage tower. All that was left was to build the other buildings in the city, the wards, and the mental constructs that would be the villagers. They Kyubi taught him how to create mental constructs that if he infused with chakra and enough concentration would be able to fight off invaders independent of his consciousness. This was good because they would work even if he was unconscious. He had made only a few of them and they were only qualified as villagers in strength. They probably wouldn't even hold off a week attacker. He was getting better however and would eventually be able to make even Hokage level constructs that would be very hard to get past.

He had also been busy with his new responsibility and familiar: the demon fox. He had taught the fox every night and it could now communicate mentally almost perfectly in the human language. It had grown much and now came to his knees. He had even been training with it and it had just the other day learned that it could breathe fire. It had had a coughing fit and low and behold he coughed up fire and burnt a patch of shrubs to ash in two seconds flat. He decided that he would call the pitch black fox shadow as it sounded cool and the fox could blend in naturally with shadows and not be seen. It was almost defiantly a natural genjutsu. Shadow lived in his forest training ground so that the villagers wouldn't attack it or see it with him and get the wrong idea.

In his reminiscing Naruto had made a mistake that would change his life. He had tuned out the outside world and lost himself in his memories.

For the second time on this day people had decided after much drinking that the demon had to die for it's sins. Unfortunately for Naruto these people were not merely villagers. Two Jouin and three Chunin who had lived through the destruction and death of their families and comrades, had decided that the Hokage was wrong and that no mater the consequences the demon brat had to die.

The Shinobi placed the unaware Naruto under a strong genjutsu as soon as they had a line of sight through his door. He was still unaware that they were there until the first kuni plunged into his flesh, ripping and tearing. They went for his throat first and then the other vital organs. Naruto made a gargling sound as he instinctively struggled before slowly loosing his strength. The world faded to black and Naruto knew no more.

-~-~-~-~-~-~

The world was shaking. Walls were falling. No his mind was crumbling.

"DAMM YOU KIT!!!" Kyubi roared.

"I take a nap for a minute! A freaking minute and you can't take care of yourself." The walls of his carefully fixed mind were now falling. Any second now he would be dead. There was no way out.

"DAMM YOU," the Kyubi cursed again, " I never thought that it would come down to this. You owe me big kit. I'm going to merge fully with you. There is no other way. If we don't we will certainly die. Come to my cage. QUICKLY before it's too late!"

And so he ran. Naruto ran harder and faster than he though possible. He ran with all the had and as the walls and ceiling fell around him he made it to the cage and through the bars. There was the Kyubi growling and riled up. The cage itself was taking a beating and was getting closer and closer to collapse as the seconds ticked by.

"Do exactly as I do."

The Kyubi morphed into it's human form, cut it's wrist with a fingertip, and stuck out his hand. Naruto looked reluctant for a second before the Kyubi growled. "DO IT DAMMIT. DO YO WANT TO KILL US BOTH!?!?!" and with a moments more hesitation Naruto too cut his wrist and as soon as his arm was outstretched the Kyubi grabbed his forearm so that the cuts on their wrists were pressed firmly together. Then the Kyubi started and evocation.

"One and one are two. As they break make two one. Gods on high this be my final plea.

A booming ancient voice shook through the room. "So mote it be."

Light erupted around them and the last thing Naruto knew was pain and a whisper from the Kyubi.

"Sorry for doing this to you kit. It was the only way. All that is left to say is don't fuck it up again. Bye kit." And then the pain was too much.

End chapter.

A/N: Leave me a review. Even if it is only a word or two it makes my day.


	4. Chapter 4: Eight Years in the Shadow P2

A/N: I decided that because the story was going to hit almost 9K words that the chapter was too long so I split it up. Here is the first part. Second part will be up by the end of the week. *crosses fingers*

Also I'm still looking for a beta if anyone who has decent grammar skills is interested just leave me a message or something.

Chapter 4: Eight Years in Light Part 2

(In Naruto's room)

The ninja's held down his struggling body until it stilled and he slowly bled out.

"We can't leave any evidence of our presence. Azien, use the grand fireball jutsus on the body. Besides, it's fitting for the demon's body to burn." The self appointed Jouin leader dictated.

The Chunin Azien took in a deep breath, did sever quick hand seals and then blew out a huge fireball. The ball struck the bed and engulfed that half of the room burning and sizzling anything it touched. Naruto's body started to burn.

The Ninja smirked in triumph and turned to leave. They were stopped dead in their tracks as they felt a god like presence hover in the room making it impossible to breathe. As soon as it happened it was over. Before they could move power unimaginable erupted from the very dead boy. Power they never wanted to see or feel again. The power of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox Kyubi. It swirled and no matter how hard they tried they couldn't move. The boy's body which had been burned badly from the fire merely seconds before was completely healed and seemed unaffected by it now. The fire spread and caught the ninja's clothes on fire. And then it burnt.

They boy's body lifted up into the air of it's own accord floating on the power that was flowing out of him. His body glowed white and then in a flash of blinding light Naruto fell back onto his rickety burning bed. The fire licked around his body but it no longer harmed him.

-~-~-~-~-~-~

Naruto regained consciousness as the pain subsided slightly and he could think again, if sluggishly. The pain throbbed in time with his heart beat as he tried to get control of his motor functions again. Naruto managed to sit up and open his eyes to see his burnt apartment and the ninjas frozen in place whilst burning alive.

It was time to disappear. The flames licked at his body but the demonic chakra that was leaking out of him stopped it from affecting him. He had to act fast the authorities and other ninja would be here soon.

Naruto got off his bed just before it collapsed and whispered "Demon clone jutsus." He created a replica of his naked self with a corporeal body and stabbed it several times before laying its body in the ashes and flames of his bed. They would find his body.

He gave mercy strikes to the ninja that hadn't died from suffocation already and then disappeared into the shadows of room. He needed to talk to the Hokage.

-~-~-~-~-~-~

The Hokage looked especially tired. When the call came in that Naruto's apartment was ablaze he had been woken and called into his office. When the demonic chakra spread throughout the village before he could leave his house he redoubled his efforts to get there as fast as he could. He got to his desk and looked into his crystal ball in time to see the burning bodies of the five ninja and Naruto. There was little left of any of them as the flames licked at their bones. He was too late. He had failed.

"Hey old man."

"Naruto?!?!" the Hokage shouted as he jumped. "Is that you?" Naruto did a double take as he glanced at himself in the mirror. He had grown several inches to five foot six and his hair which had started to turn blood red at the tips with the Kyubi's influence was now completely red. His whisker marks were much more defined and as he grimaced at the changes he noticed his canines were elongated almost half a centimeter. He had a large scar over his heart where he had been stabbed first. As he turned a bit he noticed a black tattoo of a tail creeping up his back. He supposed he would find out what it meant later.

"I hadn't noticed until now." Naruto mumbled. The Hokage quickly got a hold of himself. He took off his outer robe with the emblem of the Hokage on it and draped around Naruto's naked body.

"Tell me what happened."

"The ninja attacked me when I was not aware of my surroundings. They killed me. Or rather just as I was to die the Kyubi merged itself with me. I don't really know to what extent or what the effects other than the obvious ones are. They set me and my apartment on fire. The Ninja's died of asphyxiation. Then I came here." Naruto said.

"It seems that even our ninja can't release their grief and move on. I am truly sorry for what has happened. From this point forward everything pertaining to you, your life and situation are an SS class secret. If the villagers were to find out that you had merged if only partly with the Kyubi they would demand your death. The ninja's too. I have been watching you recently Naruto. You have shown skills far beyond your age and supposed abilities that you show to your teachers at the academy."

"Your arrival here through the shadow walking technique only proves this fact. If you believe you are ready I can put you straight to into the ANBU corps where your identity will remain secret. It will not be easy but I believe in you. You will be the second. Only one other was able to do so well so young. His name is Itachi and he is currently a Lieutenant in the ANBU."

-~-~-~-~-~-~

After Naruto had been properly clothed in loose ANBU gear and a blank mask of a trainee he had been escorted to the ANBU headquarters where he was given the Genin exam test. Once he passed it with flying colors he was given the ANBU entrance exam. Passing it qualified you as a Chunin and qualified you for the ANBU corps. The ANBU corps were the secret way to bypass the Chunin exams. The test took most of the day and by the time Naruto finished he was dead tired. Even with high level Chunin abilities the test was tiring. Part of it was that he wasn't used to the different exercises and maneuvers that he was put through but he adapted and learned.

Naruto was now standing in line with twenty five other ANBU candidates. All were wearing blank ANBU masks with the designation of cadet and a number where the rank would usually be. During the three month training period they would wear theses blank masks during training and living. Once completed they would receive their designated code names and corresponding masks. Until then they would be called by their designated number. Even in training ANBU didn't use their true names.

"LISTEN UP CADETS. THESE NEXT THREE MONTHS WILL BE THE HARDEST OF YOUR PITIFUL LIVES. TAKE A GOOD LOOK AROUND YOU. LESS THAN HALF THOSE AROUND YOU WILL MAKE IT TO GRADUATION. HALF THOSE WHO DON'T QUIT OR ARE DISQUALIFIED WILL DIE ON A MISSION WITHING TWO YEARS OF THEIR GRADUATION. IF YOU ARE GOING TO QUIT DO US ALL A FAVOR AND GET OUT NOW!!!" The Three striper ANBU drill sergeant said. Three stripes was the equivalent of a mid to high level Jouin in the enlisted ANBU ranks.

As he had our attention and none of the cadets had decided to leave he quitted down some. "Right. That being said, those around you will be your comrades, companions, and friends for the rest of your lives. Carry them with you; leave no one behind and, most of all: protect them. They are all that stands between you and a bloody end at the hand of the enemy." The mood was solemn as he said these words. Several people fidgeted in response and an uncomfortable silence reigned for a moment.

"Training starts now. First task of the day is to run up the mountain and collect a cup of water from the spring on top of the Hokage monument. Bring it back here. Don't spill a drop or you'll have to start over again." The drill sergeant ordered. "WHAT ARE YOU WITIGN FOR?!? MOVE!!!!!!" With that they were off and the training begun.

-~-~-~-~-~-~

The villagers don't know if he survived or not. It had bee more than a month after the fire in his apartment and everything was going according to his plan. They found a body that was badly burned in the wreckage that they matched with his profile. Most assumed he was dead and that was exactly what he wanted.

F***ing Hell!!! Boot camp sucked. Five weeks with every waking moment filled with tiring exercises. He supposed he was taking it better than the rest of the trainees. He was faster stronger and healed faster. Not to mention he only required a few hours of sleep. Not that they got much: maybe only four hours on a good night.

Over the last five weeks they learned useful skills like how to sleep whilst marching and the best way to piss off your superiors without reprimand among other things. Now they were in torture and interrogation/ basic mind reading and defense class. The only thing missing was their instr-

"Alright maggots," the instructor who was none other than Yamanaka Inoichi said as he slammed the door shut behind him. Morino Ibiki was the face of Konoha's torture and interrogation division for his obvious intimidating appearance and skill in torture for interrogation purposes. Inoichi was his counterpart and equal in skill at interrogation and information gathering if with a different talent. He hid in the shadows and was the mind expert for interrogation. He invaded their minds and took what information he needed. This seemed scarier to Naruto. If both were involved- Ibiki to weaken their resolve and Inoichi to take the information from their mind once it was weak enough- there was probably no person on the planet capable of resisting their techniques.

"Now that I have taught you the basic forms of defenses and given you ample time to implement that knowledge it is time to test those defenses. This is the final test of this two week course. If you fail this test you fail the whole training process and you will be kicked out or sent back to the beginning with another group and try again. Right, number one you're first step forward and prepare yourself."

Without warning the test began and Inoichi assaulted the defenses of the first cadet. For two weeks they had, had this class for three hours a day and been instructed on the basic defense of the mind and the basics of how to look into the mind of another. The latter skill was focused on telling if someone was lying to you so that ANBU and others didn't act of false information. Naruto, having learned all the ways they were being taught to defend their minds and much better ways of defending one's own mind, tuned the instructor out and spent the time fixing his own broken mind. It took the whole two weeks but he had finally got his mind back in order, set up the basic buildings and the wall of the village he had had in his mind, and created three decent Chunin level guards along with twenty or so villagers who were basically just sentries but walked around the village and did things. They even could build buildings and things on their own if he instructed them to.

Naruto broke out of his musings as Inoichi shouted, "Number five, YOU FAIL!!!," and the cadet next to him stepped forward. They had gotten along nicely over the last few weeks and were bunk mates. Six had been struggling with the mind exercises and had a difficult time focusing himself in the beginning. As it happened he had only found his center and his mindscape three days ago and was too far behind to catch up, even at the rapid pace he was progressing. He would only need another week and he would far surpass most of the others in the class. Naruto smirked. A week Naruto was going to give him. He had progressed exponentially far in the intrusion part of the ways of the mind. Well enough that he was confident that he could enter Six's mind and cause enough confusion for Six to pass.

Naruto extended his left elbow until it touched Six's and then with that faint contact he sent out his chakra and slipped into the depths of Six's mind.

-~-~-~-~-~-~

He appeared on the edge of Six's mind with one of his Chunin constructs that he had brought with him. It was the first part of his plan. Naruto couldn't be found in Six's mind or Inoichi would know something was up but that didn't mean he couldn't lay a few traps and put up a few defenses and skip out before anyone was the wiser.

Six's mind was modeled as a forest- the perfect place to set up traps and an ambush. He sent his Chunin off to lay out a number of spring and fire traps around the forest. Naruto went for the heart of the matter and what Inoichi would be checking for proper defenses: Six's cave of memories. It took him less than a minute to get to the center of the Six's mind and find the cave. Six himself was busily trying to build up an earthen wall around it in which he could take cover and fall back to. He wasn't paying close enough attention to his surroundings in his hast so Naruto snuck right past him in a mad dash into the cave, and got busy.

Down the corridor just past the control center for the body Naruto started carving runes for protection and shield into the stone walls of his organized mind. The echoes of his thoughts turning into memories rushed past him but Naruto tried his best to ignore them as he worked as fast as he could. The runes were sloppy but would hold long enough to hold Inoichi off long enough for him to deem the defenses acceptable. Naruto finished the control rune and connected it to the rest of the set. The only thing left to do was attach it to a chakra source only one person could do that and it wasn't him.

"Took you long enough," Naruto told Six who had a kunai held biting into his neck.

"You're not Inoichi. Who are you and what are you doing in my mind." Six said and pulled the kunai tighter spilling a few drops of blood as he did so.

"My name is an SS-class secret. You can call me seven," said Naruto. Six recognized his voice but his grip didn't loosen.

"What are you doing here seven?" Six demanded.

"Helping you. I shouldn't have to tell you that if Inoichi finds me here we're both going to be sent back to the beginning right?"

"What did you do?" Six said as he let go of Naruto and gently pushed him away from himself.

"I put up a defense that will impress even Inoichi. It's only missing one thing." As Naruto said "thing" tackled Six to the ground, pushed his hand against the control rune and spoke, "Connect and activate." Six rolled them over so that he was on top and with lightning speed he pulled out the same kunai and thrust it back into Naruto's neck.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you here and now!" Six shouted.

All Naruto said was this: "Look behind you." Six without letting any pressure off of his kunai glanced over his shoulder to see a shimmering blue shield covering the entire hallway. He sputtered and let go.

An echo of "Six step forward," was heard coming from the body control center.

"If you will deactivate it and allow me to leave before Inoichi enters and finds me here I would appreciate it. A simple active or deactivate from you will turn it on and off. Don't use it unless you have to. I made it to quick and sloppy for it to last for any real time or under too much stress. Nevertheless Inoichi should deem it acceptable for now." Six was still shocked and wasn't moving. "NOW if you please." Naruto emphasized irritated. He couldn't afford to fail. The anger must have shown through in his voice because Six deactivated the shield and went back to his control center to take control of his body again. Naruto likewise left as quickly as possible, jumping from tree to tree. He met with his Chunin, grabbed hold of him and leapt through the chakra path he created back to his mind.

-~-~-~-~-~-~

Naruto came back to his senses just as Inoichi's face twitched as he was startled in surprise at what he found before it went back to the neutral mask he wore whilst working. Then it was his turn.

"Seven step forward."

Naruto took a step forward and with a practiced ease that would have shocked the other trainees he found his mindscape and entered it fully.

-~-~-~-~-~-~

Inoichi expected Seven's mind to be a barren empty place with little or no defenses. The cadet had slept through his instructions and most of the classes every single day. Without having any instruction there was little to no chance of him passing even if he got help from the other trainees. So when he entered his mind to find himself in what appeared to be Konoha's forest with the great wall clearly visible not too far away he was more than surprised.

He sped to the wall and climbed it quickly. As he reached the top he was even more shocked. Below him was a village. It wasn't an exact replica of Konoha but it resembled it. It was only partially built and he could see about 20 or so workers steadily building more structures. In the center was defiantly a Hokage tower which he assumed was where Seven would have the entrance to his mind and consciousness hidden. Some more experienced ninja in the mind arts would take parts of that cave and move them up into structures or split them up into different caves in different locations to further inhibit anyone trying to mess with their mind. Inoichi was confident that Seven hadn't reached this stage yet so he leapt off the wall and headed straight to the tower where he would find the cadet's consciousness and memories and his objective. Whilst the wall and village were an impressive accomplishment, they wouldn't keep out anyone but a Genin.

Inoichi dogged to the left off the skeleton of a half finished building on instinct as a kunai whizzed past were his face was only a moment before. He jumped again to avoid another kunai before landing on top of the roof of a house. Now on level with his attacker Inoichi could see him. He wore ANBU clothing and a white blank mask. Seven had showed up. Took him long enough.

"Quick bastard," was all Seven said. Grabbed a kunai from his pouch and was about to fling it at the cadet before instinct took over again and he turned and deflected a kunai thrown from behind him that resounded with a 'KLING' as it hit his own kunai and flew off to stick with a 'THUD' into the wooded skeleton of one of several unfinished houses nearby.

Behind him on another roof was an identical of the ANBU in front of him. He turned and jumped back at the same time so that he could keep both of them in front of him.

"Lucky too," the second ANBU look alike of Seven said.

"Now I'm impressed. You realized that you can create compelling illusions in your mind to confuse an intruder. This is something that I didn't get to in our few scant weeks together. It, however, isn't enough." The one that attacked him the second time had to be the real one as the other one he hadn't actually seen throw the kunai. Inoichi dashed at the one closest to the tower and slashed at it's neck and kidney in quick succession before leaping over it and racing to the tower. It didn't disappear like he though it would however as it parried his two attacks if barely and then grabbed his ankle out of the air and pulled him back to the earth.

Inoichi struggled to get out of the Cadet's grip but it was useless. As he hit the ground, a second body pushed itself onto him and then a third, holding him down.

"I underestimated you," Inoichi sulked as he lay on the ground barely able to move.

"That you did," said Seven.

"Congratulations you pass. You are the first to ever have created mind constructs before reaching four stripes or captain in the ANBU core. I am more than impressed. However, don't get cocky." Inoichi said with a smirk. "You have a log ways before you could stop me." As he said this he twisted with strength not possible in the real world and broke free of his captors and then knocking Seven, who was standing in front of him, right off his feet. Inoichi left quickly after that not noticing the actual Seven looking out the window of a nearby building with a smirk.

-~-~-~-~-~-~

Inoichi failed two others by the time they had completed testing everyone's defenses and their ability to tell truth from lies from civilians and left them, but not before informing them that there would be bi-yearly tests of their defenses in the ANBU core and that they would not be able to advance in rank or missions if they didn't pass the higher level mind defense tests. It was their rare free hour on Sunday night before bed and everyone was using it wisely and sleeping. Well, almost, Naruto mused as Six got off the top bunk and stared at him for a second before speaking.

"I want you to teach me how you did that."

"Did what exactly?" Naruto retorted slightly amused.

"That shield you put up in my mind. Inoichi interrogated me for half an hour after the test on where I learned how to do that. I told him it was a family secret and refused to say thing more. He tried to break it but it held until just after I left when the runes cracked and broke.".

"And why would I want to spend any of my time teaching you something that the co-head of the interrogation division wanted to acquire?" Naruto asked back.

"I- I'm not sure. I don't have that much money to my name yet and I don't know that many jutsus. I know a few of my family's jutsus but you probably wouldn't be interested as they are low c-level genjtsus."

"I don't really need money and know plenty of jutsus." Naruto smiled. "What I need is a friend and a favor sometime down the line."

Six was elated. "I can do that." Six reached out his hand. "My name is Uru Yuzoki of the Nara Clan."

Naruto shook his hand and replied, "Naruto, of nothing in particular."

With that Naruto entered Six's mind to begin instructing him in the basic runes. He would teach him the basics. If he trusted him enough, one day he might teach him more.

-~-~-~-~-~-~

Graduation was an exciting affair that kept everyone on edge with giddiness. They had spent the two weeks after the test on their mental defenses fighting and training on techniques necessary for a shonibi to learn such as tree climbing and water walking as well as how to wield a katana. The four weeks after that they spent on developing teamwork within squads in mock battles against their fellow cadets and even a full fledged ANBU squad a few times to get some more intense and challenging training.

The last week was special training. Everyone had a specialty or special ability. There were two Uchihas who were trained on how to better utilize them. Many people studied under a genjutsu, taujutsu, or kenjutsu specialist depending on their specialty. Naruto himself spent a week with a rather attractive Inuzuka named Hana who had trained him on techniques and strategies to use with his fox familiar. Shadow had grown and now his head came to just below his knees. Shadow was faster and stronger, and he could speak the human tong much better now- even if he did still have some trouble with any of the more complicated or challenging words.

"Group Atten-hut," their drill sergeant commanded as the ANBU commander of the ANBU forces in all of Konoha took the speakers stand.

"Congratulations Cadets. Of the twenty six of you started down this path in the hops of being the best shinobi in our all of the Fire Nation and the world! Now, thirteen of you remain. You have endured and, as of this day forward, you are ANBU of Konoha! When your designation is called step forward and receive your new mask and name among the ANBU."

"Cadet One. Receive t he mask of the fierce boar and wear it proudly. Your designation is Fierce Boar!"

"Cadet three. Receive the mask of the falcon and wear it proudly. You are now Falcon!"

"Cadet Six. Receive the mask of the swift hawk and wear it proudly. You are now Swift Hawk!"

"Cadet seven," The commander called and Naruto stepped forward. "Receive the mask of the Shadow Fox and wear it proudly. You are now Shadow Fox!"

On and on it went until the ceremony was complete and they had been assigned teams. Naruto himself was assigned to a lieutenant whose designation was Mole. He was a young Uchiha prodigy who was only fourteen. The ceremony went on but none of the cadets really were paying attention. The ceremony was a rush of emotion and pride. It wasn't everyday that you were congratulated by one of such a high rank. To top it off they were now truly ANBU. While the hell of their training was over, they knew there were still many hardships to come. They didn't care. Not yet at least. Their jubilation would have none of it.

A/N: End of part 1 of this segment. The second part will be up by Saturday morning at the latest. Leave me a review please,

Oldman543


	5. Chapter 5: Eight Years in the Shadow P3

A/N: **I am still looking for a beta (passively as I'm a bit lazy) so if you are interested leave me a line. **

Here is part 3. Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Eight Years in Light Part 3

Disclaimer: Anything that is mine is mine. Anything that isn't obviously isn't.

Naruto was excited. It was his first mission. After a week and a half of training, his team had finally come together as a cohesive unit and their lieutenant, whose name he found out after overhearing the Hokage address him, had deemed them fit to carry out up to A-rank ANBU level missions. They were in briefing room Charlie and were talking amongst themselves waiting for their lieutenant to show up.

"Alright listen up." Mole instructed them as he poofed into existence in the front of the room by the map of Konoha. "This is a B-rank standard recon and removal mission. We will probably be doing a lot of recon and patrol missions until out team gets some experience under out belts. We will be following route thirty-seven around the northern border of Konoha's patrol zone and heading north three miles here," he pointed to an 'X' on the map, "were there are reports only a few days old of a bandit camp with possible shinobi involvement. Subdue if possible but the loss of a bandit or two is better than endangering ourselves. There isn't a major ANBU headquarters in that area, so we were asked to take this mission by the regional ANBU commander so the ANBU in that area could continue their patrols uninterrupted. Stick to the formation and work as a team and we'll all get back from this in one piece. Pack light for a three day round trip. Meet me at the gate in fifteen minutes and don't be late. Any questions? Then you're dismissed."

With that everyone in the room almost in unison used their preferred teleportation techniques to hurry to their quarters and gather the supplies they would need.

-~-~-~-~-~-~

They made good time to the camp. They had made it within a handful of miles of where the camp was located before dark came and they set up camp for the night. They woke before dawn and now were at the outskirts of the makeshift camp just as the sun peaked over the horizon.

"Fox, Bear. You two circle around to the opposite side of camp. The night owl call will be the sign to attack. "

Naruto and his squad mate circled around silently like they were trained until they were at a suitable spot on the other side of the clearing. After a minute of waiting, there was a distinct 'Ho-hooo, Hohoo' from the other side of the clearing. Naruto signaled that he was heading left with the ANBU hand signs and Bear signaled that he would circle right. They approached the pitched tents without opposition until they were mere meters from the outermost tent. In the middle of the encampment was a lone guard (covered completely in dark clothing so that no skin was shown) on watch whilst poking at the smoldering fire that had burned down during the night. Bear was closer so he signaled for Naruto to cover him and dashed in.

Bear seized the bandit just as he looked up and saw him. He went to shout out but bear expertly covered his mouth with one hand and thrust a kunai into the bandit's gut threateningly but not yet penetrating the skin. "Don't move or make any noise or I'll be forced to gut you, you bandit scum." Bear whispered in the bandit's ear. The guard struggled for a second before going still. Naruto approached the tent and saw his two teammates do the same to the tents on the other side of the encampment. As one the formed the hand signs and whispered, "Grand fireball technique." It wouldn't kill the bandits immediately but would severely weaken them and make them complacent. That's where they went wrong.

The fire hit the tents and burst them into flames several figures clad in ninja burst through the fames and attacked. Naruto deflected several kunai with his standard ANBU katana and dogged the rest whilst jumping back. Bear wasn't so lucky. As it turned out, the female ninja -not bandit- who was standing guard had removed her glove and with an unknown jutsu seemingly killed Bear almost as soon as she touched his face with her bare skin. Bear crumpled into a limp heap on the floor after struggling for a moment to stay alive. Then the kinochi turned to face Naruto.

Naruto sprung into action. He threw several kunai in quick succession whilst charging forward and then drew his ANBU katana. He made an upper slash followed by a weak stab which was met with twin 'CLANGS' as the kinochi parried the blows. She tried several times to get close enough to him to touch him, but each time Naruto was quick enough with his katana to top her short- less she have her hand cut off. . He drew out a kunai with his left hand, held his katana solely in his right and then pushed forward once more. The konichi backed off slowly as Naruto slashed and sliced his way forward, giving her several nicks on her arms and legs with his sword in the process.

'She's good I'll give her that.'

Finally Naruto had her where he wanted her. He threw the kunai at her which she dogged and then preformed the kagebunsin no jutsu with a one handed seal. He had used the technique so much and memorized the feel of the chakra flow caused by the seal that soon he probably wouldn't need any seals to use the technique like most chunin and jouin, including himself, had already done with the replacement jutsu.

Three of his kage bunsin appeared around her whilst she was in the air and attacked simultaneously. They wouldn't last long but it was enough for him to do what was more important that the actual fight. He sheathed his sword, crouched down, and hauled Bear into a fireman's carry over his shoulders. As he jumped away with his body he didn't have enough time to react and he saw the kinochi next to him as she knocked his mask off and dragged two fingers across his right cheek before he could get farther away.

"Retreat and regroup at point Beta." Their lieutenant ordered. As he covered Naruto in his retreat after having finished off his opponent.

As Naruto ran away from the site of the battle he could feel the poison in his body trying to kill him as his own demonic chakra and immune system fought it off. This was no simple poison. It reeked of death and demon. He would survive he was sure but a mere human would succumb to the will of the poison within seconds. This was a sad day indeed. They had lost a comrade in arms and a friend that had gone through boot camp with them. The only condolence was that they had his body to give back to his family.

An important lesson was learned for the rest of the squad and their lieutenant. Information is everything. Never act without it and be dam sure that it is 100% accurate or you will pay the price.

-~-~-~-~-~-~

The next two and a half years had passed in a blur.

He was now eleven years old, had fought with and trained under Itachi as his lieutenant for the better part of a year, before Itachi was promoted to captain and assigned to a company command level position. As such Naruto was assigned to another squad as the senior ANBU enlisted NCO(Non Commissioned Officer). Naruto too had advanced in rank- twice to a two stripe sergeant (or sometimes called two striper) as shown by two stripes on his sleeves and two curved bars on the forehead of his mask. He is probably low level join in speed, strength, taujutsu, and genjutsu. He can do a few genjutsus but they are large scale ones as anything smaller than that requires extremely fine, almost medical refined, chakra control. Also, because his chakra control sucks, most of the jutsus in his arsenal are jounin level or higher. He also knows several demonic level total destruction jutsus and a few mayhem level demonic jutsus. His reserves are at least high jounin or low sage level now but he has no one to compare them to. His new lieutenant of a year, who's code name was Tiger, brought him out of his musings.

"Alright squad, listen up. We have a standard A-class border patrol mission. We'll follow the main road to Hinchi (a random city) and then follow the northern border west until we hit the main trade road from der Bergstadt to Cloud country. There we will meet our replacements and then follow main trade rout through der Bergstadt back to Konoha. There isn't a major ANBU headquarters in that area so, as you probably already know, we are tasked with many of the patrols in this region." Questions?"

"Is there any expected hostilities?" The young Uchiha called Boar, who had just gotten out of boot camp three weeks before, asked in earnest.

"No, there aren't any expected hostilities but relations with Kumogakure (Cloud) are tense right now, so keep alert. Any other questions? We leave in half an hour. Pack for a week long mission. Dismissed."

-~-~-~-~-~-~

Day three of the patrol mission started out like any other. They were half way through their patrol route along Konoha's northern border and had just checked in with the regional base on their status via their radios. They were packing up the few supplies that consisted of their camp and were almost done when Naruto first sensed something was wrong. He felt a suppressed chakra presence not too far way. His skin tingled and itched and he shivered. Someone had tripped the perimeter ward that he had set up the night before. He could detect a stubble genjutsu that had just been put up around the area that that their camp was in and had most likely entrapped all of his squad mates.

"Kai," Naruto whispered. And immediately the feeling stopped.

Around him Nartuo's squad mates had frozen in their tasks and remained still and unaware of the world. Before he could cancel the genjutsu placed on the rest of his squad the Shuriken came. They latterly rained down from the sky, no doubt helped with an overpowered kage shurinkin no jutsu. Naruto did his best to deflect the ones aimed at his comrades and they all escaped relatively unharmed.

"I should have known. You always did have a knack at detecting and dispelling even my genjutsu Naruto."

"Itachi! What are you doing?!?" Naruto demanded from his former squad commander.

"Only what I must," was Itachi's reply.

When the Shuriken cut Naruto's squad mates it broke the genjutsu that was placed on them and they looked around in confusion for a second before their focus landed on Itachi.

It was too late for Ape. In a show of incredible speed and strength, Itachi disappeared and reappeared in front of Ape and gutted him brutally before he could block. Itachi disappeared again only to reappear again on a tree branch on the edge of their camp site. Whilst dodging kunai and Shuriken, Itachi flashed through hand seals, took a deep breath, and preformed one of the trade mark Uchiha techniques: _Katon- Karyū Endan_ (Fire Dragon Flame Missile). The white hot fire roared and flew toward Naruto's one striper squad mate, code name Raccoon, and engulfed him in flames. He might have survived if Itachi hadn't hidden shrunken in side the flames which had impaled several of Raccoon's vital organs on top of the severe burns.

By the time Itachi finished off Raccoon, their lieutenant Tiger had finished his technique. "Shadow clone no jutsu."

Three more ANBU clad clones of Tiger appeared and immediately surrounded Itachi in his tree

"_Katon: Gōgakyu no Jutsu _(Great Fireball Technique)," Boar shouted as he finished his own set of seals and then Blew out multiple balls of flame that turned the tree into a raging inferno in seconds. At the same time the kage bunshins of Tiger and Tiger himself attacked.

Itachi dispelled the clones with minimal effort, jumped to the ground, and engaged Tiger in close combat with his sword. The gap in their skill level was apparent as Tiger was constantly on the defensive and loosing ground. Both Naruto and Boar were hesitant to attack with jutsus or weapons, less they hit their commander. They tried anyway. Naruto jumped into the fray and swung at Itachi's back only to have it blocked and parried by Itachi who had not missed a beat. The two on one battle didn't last long. Raccoon slipped up and left the tiniest hole in his guard. It was more than enough for Itachi to take advantage of. He slipped his sword past Tiger's and buried it in Tiger's side letting go of it and jumping back to avoid Naruto's downward slash from behind.

"Fox, take it!" Tiger shouted as he threw Naruto his sword. Now duel wielding ANBU katanas, Naruto charged Itachi only for Itachi to sidestep and elbow him in the back, sending Naruto crashing into the dirt. In the scant few seconds it took Naruto to get back to his feet Itachi had dispatched the young Uchiha who now lay bleeding on the floor with his stomach and chest slashed open. Naruto watched as the life slowly seeped out of Boar and became enraged.

"WHY!?!" Naruto demanded once more whilst staring down Itachi who was standing over the body of his teammate.

The only response was Itachi activating his newly acquired mangekyou sharingan.

"For one: power. Tsukuyom!"

The world around Naruto melted away into non-existence. When the world came back he was with new surroundings and he was hung on a cross.

"This is my world. I can do anything I want to here. I have 72 hours to do with you what I wish and you will feel it as though you it were really happening. If you survive this then I applaud you and pity you. You are the second person to experience this technique. You should be honored to be one of the first in centuries to experience the power of this technique."

At the end of his speech Naruto started laughing, slowly at first, and then into full blown cackling. Itachi frowned.

"What's so funny?" Itachi asked confused.

"I know something that you don't."Shadow Fox smiled. "Your bloodline, the sharingan, was originally introduced into your family by demon blood. Every time you use it you are using some of the powers granted to your family by the mixing of blood with that demon. Those abilities work well against humans. But I'm not human anymore. Not as far as I can tell. We are on equal footing here. Actually that's not quite true. You have taken us to my mind. _I_ have the advantage here!" With those last words, the scene around Naruto and Itachi changed again. The scenery changed into a forest that they both knew almost by heart: Konoha. The cross Naruto was on disappeared and he dropped to the ground and landed on his feet with a smirk.

"Welcome to my mind and our new battlefield. Come ninja, jounin or higher." Naruto's voice boomed out the command which reached all corners of his mind. Within seconds over a dozen ninja clad in varying degrees of gear. There were several ANBU, three jounin in their vests, one shinobi who radiated power and wore specialized battle gear with a large sword resting on his shoulder, and a man dressed as the Hokage with the symbol of one on his hat and wearing battle armor.

Itachi watched the newcomers warily. He was outnumbered now and out of his element. His tsukuyom technique it seemed only partially worked by allowing him into the fox ANBU's mind but failed to impose his will on it. He however was the third best at the mind techniques and strength after Yamanaka Inoichi and Ibiki without the tsukuyom and sharingan to assist him. He was confident in his abilities and he wouldn't let some two striper ANBU recruit, even one trained by him, beet him that easily.

"Attack!" Naruto ordered and everyone moved at once and engaged Itachi. Several of the ANBU started various jutsus and the Hokage and the man with the large sword sped forward and engaged Itachi in close combat taujutsus. Itachi drew his ANBU sword and parried a powerful swing from the swordsman with one hand and blocked pinpoint palm strikes from the Hokage. Strike after strike he blocked barely getting an offensive move in here or there as he could. Suddenly his assailants both performed the replacement technique just before the several ANBU and jounin released their destructive techniques and threw sharp objects at him. His own replacement technique was just fast enough that he escaped with only a singed cloak and a wounded pride. The forest was too enclosed for his liking.

'I would do better in the city', Itachi mused. So he sprinted there dodging kuni and shrunken all the while. When he got to the top of the wall, he barely dodged a grand fireball technique that came seemingly out of the wall, but that was impossible…

He jumped down off the wall into the city but was stopped cold when he slammed into a barrier that glowed blue where he impacted it. Itachi got his feet back under himself and jumped back onto the wall. He had only a few seconds to decide that he was outmatched and beaten. He could feel his power waning as he fought this battle in Naruto's mind and if it went on much longer he would be in trouble.

Itachi knew when he was outmatched here on Fox's home turf. Here in Shadow Fox's mind he was at a major disadvantage. He had never seen a more powerful mind. He must devote most of his time to mental defense. Fox, now that he thought about it, was probably an interrogation or Special Forces hopeful. Mind constructs could be created by anyone but they took a lot of time and talent to make. The stronger they were the harder they were and the longer it took to make them. With several high and two extremely high level constructs, Fox must have spent years making of time on his mental defense.

The ninja surrounded Itachi again. Shadow Fox stood directly in front of him. He could feel the anger rolling off of him. In his mind even shielded no one could hide this much hate.

"Why!?!" Shadow Fox demanded of him again. Itachi paused thinking carefully for a moment before responding.

"We do what we must for what must be done. Beware Order 93"

Itachi then smirked. The mind constructs and Shadow Fox made the mistake of all gathering too close together in front of him on the wall. This would be his last attack before he left but it would cause Shadow Fox some serous damage.

"Amaterasu!" Itachi exclaimed as he focused on his sharingan. Black flames hotter than the sun burst up around the Ninja several succumbing to its power. The more powerful of them escaped but without their cloaks, having to leave them behind once they caught on fire. His ultimate fire jutsu burned through the wall and assaulted the invisible barrier that had previously blocked his entry deeper to Fox's mind. The shield sizzled but held until the wall that held it up began to collapse. Then it flickered blue before exploding outward. Several of what looked like runes on the wall glowed and Itachi had to dodge several dozen jutsus that came soaring at him from the wall.

'Time to leave, it seams. There is more to this boy than meets the eye. He seems to be under the interesting impression that he is part demon too. I'll keep an eye out for you Shadow Fox,' Itachi thought. With that he jumped high onto the canopy and then from tree top to treetop until he was at the edge of Shadow Fox's mind. There he jumped into the darkness and followed his chakra stream back to his own mind, leaving only three ANBU, a jounin, a now battered swordsman, the Hokage with his smoldering robe, and Shadow Fox himself. The forest burned behind him. No doubt it would keep the Fox busy for days to come.

-~-~-~-~-~-~

Both Naruto and Itachi came back to their senses at the same time. Not time had passed since the jutsu had taken effect but the mental battle had taken a toll on them both. Using chakra on a mental plane was just about the same as using it on the physical plane as well. Itachi decided to leave. He probably had the advantage now in this fight but he had no doubt that this wouldn't be the last one until he got to where he was headed. Already this was his seventh fight since leaving Konoha. Killing the boy of an Uchiha would have no impact on his plans and only further delay him with another fight. No he would leave his young cousin alone. If he survived the blood loss, that is. Shadow fox would keep him in line if he should start to stray. Without wasting any more time Itachi left the clearing leaving the Shadow Fox, his lieutenant, and the young Uchiha.

As soon as Itachi left Naruto rushed over to his lieutenant.

"Sir, how bad is your wound?" Naruto asked as he got out his medical kit.

"It's a deep gash but he missed any vital organs. Bandage and seal the wound but no more. Boar needs your help more." Naruto used the basic healing jutsu that healed minor cuts and wounds on the gash in Tiger's stomach. The chakra in he sent to his hands seeped into his lieutenant's stomach healing as much as it could before closing the hole in the skin. There was a still lot of internal bleeding, but he would survive. The same couldn't be said of Boar.

By the time Naruto got to him he was pale and shaking from blood loss. Itachi had hit a major artery in his chest but Boar's ribs stopped the wound from being instantly fatal. Naruto stitched him up and applied the basic healing jutsu again, after administering several blood replenishing pills, but it would still be a miracle if he even made it to the hospital alive let alone able to get back to active duty.

Searching franticly in his pack he brought out his radio and began broadcasting.

"This is ANBU squad 7 out of Konoha. Emergency code Alpha-Charlie-Charlie- Five-Niner. Current grid location roughly one-niner-two-six niner-six-one –four. Two dead, two severely wounded. Attacker known as Itachi: former shinobi and ANBU of Konoha. I'm evacuating the two wounded to the hospital in der Bergstadt. Please alert the on call doctor that I'll be there momentarily." Naruto finished his report and then took tigers arm over his shoulders, supported some of his weight, and walked over to Boar. He picked him up with one arm and hugged him in a reverse piggyback. Straining with the effort of carrying the extra weight and his already tired state, Naruto focused and pulled the dark energy from deep within himself.

"Shadow Step no jutsu." With the last of his chakra and strength, Naruto half dragged half carried his teammates into the shadow of the tree before himself and traveled through the shadow realms until he arrived at his destination less than a minute later. He appeared in the shadow of the hospital in der Bergstadt and promptly collapsed. As the world turned black he could hear the shouting of frantic doctors and knew he had made it.

-~-~-~-~-~-~

It had been a week since the betrayal of Itachi. The village was still morning and rebuilding. An immediate recall of all Uchiha had been ordered by the Hokage. Of the more than fifty on duty out of Konoha, less than twenty had made it back alive. Itachi had been busy it seemed.

His lieutenant Tiger would make a full recovery thanks to the excellent Doctors at the hospital. Itachi had missed any vital organs and the damage was repaired fairly quickly. He just needed rest now. Boar on the other hand had a long road ahead of him. He had several severed ribs, a damaged liver and stomach, as well as damage to several arteries. He had barely made it through the first hour in the hospital. Seven surgeries later he was stable but it would be months before he would be back in a condition to fight, if he chose to rejoin the shinobi forces again at all. After such a severe injury, shinobi were given the choice of early discharge if they wished along with a substantial bonus and retirement pay. Only time would tell what he would choose.

Naruto looked back on the battle in his mind. He now realized that he had made many mistakes when he first started building his defenses. The shield over the village was powerful but one only had to break the wall or dig under it to get past that. He had learned more in that battle than he had in the past few years about the strengths and weaknesses of his defenses. Itachi's amaterasu had burned down half of the village, most of the surrounding forest, and destroyed a good portion of the wall he had built in his mind. Even though his defenses were severely damaged, it was good because he could prefect his defenses by making everything perfect when he rebuilt from the ground up.

Naruto was now back in Konoha, waiting for his turn with the Hokage. He had been summoned by the Third several days ago but had not been able to leave until the irritating doctors at the hospital cleared him, and then it was two days to Konoha. He didn't shadow step because it took more out of him than the two day journey would and did it all at once. Time was not pressing and therefore he decided to conserve his energy. He knew he would need it in the future.

"The Hokage will see you now ANBU-san," the Hokage's secretary told him from behind her desk. Naruto stood and entered the office through the ornate door. Every time he entered the office he was awed and humbled. It had that effect on most shinobi. The feel of the room was of power and beauty through art. He stopped in front of the Third's desk, saluted, and then stood at attention.

"Shadow Fox reporting as ordered, sir."

"At ease Fox. You're here to receive a commendation from the council. They felt it fit to give you and your team the metal of valor for the defense of Konoha. Your team was the only team to encounter Itachi and survive. Not only that, but you saved the life of an Uchiha, now an endangered clan. As it stands they also felt it fit to promote you. I agreed but instead of a mere promotion I have decided that you are ready to attend Officer Training School (OTS). You will be a find officer. The initial hazing and basic training for the ANBU forces has just passed for those who entered OTS straight out of the regular Shinobi forces. As you already have gone through this training and more in the ANBU enlisted I feel confident in waving your participation in this. You start your advanced training tomorrow morning and the Officer Training complex, not too far away from where you went through your Basic training at 0500 hours. There you will learn advanced tactics, leadership and strategy of both small and large groups of shinobi and ANBU forces. There will be another torture and interrogation class which will include more advanced mind defense and attack tactics. I know you will make me proud," the Hokage told Naruto.

Then a rare thing happened: Naruto smiled.

A/N: So basically Uru is the son of a daughter on one of the Nara and therefore has his father's last name. His father however died early on and his mother moved back in with her family.

Also don't mistake Naruto stalemating with Itachi at this point to mean that they are at equal levels. Because Naruto is demonish his mind is much more powerful that a mere human's mind as such when Itachi attacked Naruto with powers given through demon blood but not fully demon himself, even though he had more experience with the mind, Naruto tied him because he was full demon and his mind was more powerful. If it was a purely physical fight Itachi would have won hands down. Itachi is 16.

Also keep in mind that Naruto is now full demon and that when he merged with the kyubi he became smarter, grew some, and became a demon!!! As such even at a young age he will be as good as or better than several of those older than him. Also he will only continue to grow stronger if at a slower rate later on. Even if he is 11 or sixteen and that may seem young to you keep in mind that Itachi-a human- according to the manga killed his entire clan at what, thirteen? A powerful Naruto only a few years younger with the same training or better training (and a freaking demon) isn't such a surprise.

**I am still looking for a beta (very passively as I'm a bit lazy) so if you are interested leave me a line. **

Just a reminder: I update slowly. Maybe once a month as I am in school full time right now (as in I only have time to write on the weekends or Friday nights usually). Also I'm going away this weekend so it might take a bit longer.

Next chapter:

Chapter Six: Choices and changes

Naruto picks the genin he wants to come with him and goes to der Bergstadt.

Please review!

Oldman543


	6. Chapter 6: Choices and changes

Chapter Six: Choices and Changes

'These last few years flew past,' Naruto mused.

He was sitting on top of the Hokage monument staring down onto the strongest village in all of Fire Nation and probably the world. It was the place where he grew up and learned the skills he needed to survive and protect those close to him. Naruto had woken up before dawn and sent over a hundred Kage Bunshin to the Konoha public library and various other libraries to research economics and ruling. Over the last several hours they had dispelled themselves after reading a book or two. It would take weeks or months before he understood most of it. He had the information. Now he just needed the time to study it to turn it into knowledge. He had spent the morning absorbing and trying to comprehend all the new the information.

That and reminiscing. He hadn't had that much time to just sit and reflect recently.

He had done much in the last five years in the ANBU. He had gained the respect of many Shinobi as well as a few enemies.

Naruto excelled at OTS and graduated at age twelve; he graduated only third in his class at the request of the Hokage so as not to stick out too much. The council had to approve all ANBU officers and as such the names and backgrounds of the officers were released to the council when it was time to approve the candidates as well as for promotions. The Hokage slipped his name onto the list just before they voted on it and they were unaware he was even on the list of new officers.

He was a lieutenant for a year before he was eligible to go before a promotion board to be promoted and then approved by the council. When he was recommended for promotion to Captain and the council was handed the list they were furious. How he had gotten so far without the council noticing before was a mystery to Naruto but he was thankful that he had indeed gotten that far.

The council naturally rejected his promotion. They continued to reject his promotions every six months when he was back up for promotion for two years until three fourths of the ANBU in Konoha(who only knew him as their most promising and talented lieutenant and believe him to be much older) demanded it and threatened go on strike if they didn't approve his promotion. In his two years waiting for promotion, the ANBU Commanders and the Hokage rewarded him with awards and honors as if to try to make up for him being denied. He was now no doubt among the most decorated ANBU.

By this time Naruto had his own page in the Bingo books of other nations. He had low level Kage chakra reserves and was one of the top, high level Jounin in the village.

The last two years had passed much quicker than he had thought possible. As a captain he still led a squad from time to time, but he learned to dread the mountains of paperwork that he was now responsible for filling out. He was in charge of four squads and the patrol of the northern border and defense of the trade routes through that region. Twice he led two squads to root out bandits and rogue Shinobi out of the region.

Now with the training that he continued to do on his off time he was probably the third strongest ninja in the village. He hid most of his power, but his prowess was close enough to that high of a level that he didn't care enough to find out.

He glanced at Shadow, his companion fox, and noted proudly that he had grow powerful enough to gain a second tail.

Shadow brushed up against him. "Don't you think it's time you got started with your official duties? I imagine you only have a few hours until you have to turn in your request for the Genin you want to take with you," Shadow asked.

"Yea, I should," Naruto sighed. With that he went off to the Ninja academy to go over the files on the candidates.

-~-~-~-~-~-~

Naruto had spent the last hour going over the files of the current Genin and selected the six ones that he deemed promising but also had the skills he was looking for in Shinobi that he was going to need to start and new base and village.

His second in command was already decided and he had asked him mere minutes after he was assigned. Uru had excelled in the ANBU before he decided to get out. He was now a Jounin and had been assigned to manage the transportation of goods and finances of Konoha. He worked for the Hokage and council directly for the last year now and had done very well for himself.

He however would need several different kinds of people for his village to prosper. He had a vision for der Bergstdat and he would need first and foremost leaders and a team designed for support. The Shinobi and Kinochi he chose because of these skills or rather the potential to excel in these skills.

-~-~-~-~-~-~

"… three are to report to Hinochi Maldora for team ten. Haruno, Sakura; Yamanaka, Ino; Hyuga, Hinata; Aburame, Shino; Nara, Shikamaru; You five stay behind." Iruka Umino, the teacher of this particular class at the Ninja Academy told the remaining students in his class.

"To the rest of you, dismissed to your rooms to meet your Jounin instructors."

Sakura immediately spoke up. "Sensei, where is our instructor?"

"All of you are a special case. You will meet your new Sensei in this room momentarily and he will explain further. Stay here." With his final command to his now graduated students he left the room and closed the sliding door behind him.

-~-~-~-~-~-~

From the corner hidden beneath a low level genjutsu, Naruto surveyed his soon to be subordinates and students. His attention was immediately attracted to Sakura. She wore a short skirt that just barely covered her shapey ass with black short, short tights underneath and black tight T-shirt that ended a few inches above her belly button. Over her shirt she wore some light fishnet and a thin light jacket. On her upper thigh was a standard kuni holder. She could have been a super model with the way her body was curved and toned beyond her years. She could have been twenty. Her unusual pink hair matched with her unnatural beauty struck him like it did everyone who looked upon a woman in the Haruno family. While still a small clan their seduction bloodline was legendary throughout all the Great Ninja nations.

Next to her was the Yamanaka heir. She was a sight unto herself and was blessed with a body almost as pretty as Sakura's, but looked more her age. She wore a skirt just as short as Sakura's, with her thighs wrapped in bandages down to just above the knees. She wore a tight fitting black sports bra kind of top that zipped up between her assets. Over that she wore a purple coat with lots of pockets and always open showing off her abs and chest. A strong rivalry between the two sprung up over how hard Ino had to work to keep her body in perfect shape, whilst Sakura, through her bloodline, could laze around and eat like a pig and still be the same breathtaking sight. The Yamanaka line had throughout the years developed an affinity for the mind. She would shape up to be an excellent interrogation specialist with the right training.

The Hyuga heiress was no slouch in the looks department herself with long blue hair framing her face, but her self-confidence issues kept her from excelling, and she wore baggy pants and a sipped up fur coat to hide her figure. Her father, in a discussion with the Hokage the night before, had readably supported sending his shy daughter on Naruto's mission. Either she would shape up quickly or she would be out of the way for Hinabi, her sister, to take her place as the clan heir.

Sino was as stolid as ever, but the bug user was intelligent beyond his years and had a good head on his shoulders. He wore the trademark Aburame white coat and dark sunglasses. Both he and the Nara in his green pants and fishnet shirt next to him were born leaders and would be vital to the success of Naruto's mission. Naruto's observations were interrupted by Sakura speaking up.

"He's late. It's been half an hour and he hasn't shown up yet." Sakura sighed in exasperation. "I can't believe that I didn't get paired with Sasuke. At least I have the satisfaction that you weren't on his team either." She said with a smirk in Ino's direction.

"You only like him because he isn't affected by your aurora. He's pretty hot for sure, but you know I stopped liking him last festival day when I caught him checking out a guy." Ino retorted.

"He's not GAY! You're only are saying that to so I won't like him so you can take him from me."

Ino snorted. "Riiiiight. And I'm a lesbian."

At this Sakura smirked and got up uncomfortably close to Ino their faces almost touching as Sakura leaned in to whisper in her ear. "You should have said so sooner so I could have seduced you." The boys stared at the two hottest girls in their class quarrel and, for the most part, waited in eager anticipation of what would happen next.

Ino sputtered frozen for a second and Naruto decided that now would be a perfect time to intrude upon them.

"As enticing as this is, we all have better things to do." Naruto said while canceling his genjutsu. Both Ino and Sakura jumped back from each other sporting a blush each. The five of them turned to look at the figure that had snuck up on them. Clad in ANBU gear with a mask, their new teacher was in their minds very cool. He wore all black pants and shoes and a tight black shirt. Over his shirt he wore heavy black coat the seemed to be armored in some way. His mask was black with white whisker marks for a fox on its cheeks and had the symbol for Major on its forehead. He had dark red, spikey hair sticking out from behind his mask and blood red eyes. At the sound of a male voice and his masculine profile, Sakura smiled and started actively projecting her seductive aurora. The two genin boys were drawn into her beauty through a mix of pheromones that were irresistible. Shikamaru barely resisted drooling.

Sakura walked up to Naruto and with a blinding smile introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Sakura. What's your name?"

Naruto shifted his weight and ignored her. "You five are hereby assigned as genin under order of the Lord of der Bergstdat to my command in the defense of said city and the whole of Konoha effective immediately. You will reside in the city until further notice. I am well aware of who you are and your current abilities. However, as is tradition, tomorrow morning we will conduct a test so I can determine where to start with your training. Immediately following we will be leaving to your new home for the foreseeable future where you will be trained to be the best that there is. I say it very seriously when I say that _war_ is coming. In the next handful of years we will most likely have enemy Shinobi actively attacking the Great Fire Nation. You were chosen because you are among the best that your generation has to offer. As such you will be expected to live up to that expectation and exceed it."

Turning to Sakura he spoke. "As for my name you can call me Major Shadow Fox, just Major, or ANBU Commander as is my official title. Pack for a three day journey and take any personal belongings that you want with you. We won't be coming back any time soon. Meet in front of the northern gate at six am sharp. Dismissed." With his dismissal he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

The five of them stood there gob-smacked. They were direct subordinates to the ANBU commander of an entire city. No less THE Shadow Fox, rumored to be one of the strongest ANBU in the whole of Konoha. Their friends would be so envious.

Sakura on the other hand was pissed. She had gone all out with her aurora and he had ignored her. She would show him she was someone not to be ignored. All thoughts of Sasuke now out of her mind in light of a new challenge.

Without any chatter they hurried home to pack and say their goodbye's.

-~-~-~-~-~-~

Morning came early for the new Genin and, after saying their last goodbyes to their families, they headed to the North gate of Konoha. At five minutes till six everyone was there and waiting. As the nearby church bell rung its last stroke for six am the ANBU commander appeared in a poof of smoke, perfectly on time. He wore the same outfit he had the day before with a standard ANBU Kanata strapped to his back.

To their surprise there was another person with him, a kunoichi around their age. She had two buns of long brown hair held up on the back of her head, brown eyes and a rather pretty face. She wore a redish-pink brocade mandarin-style top with a dragon design on it and green semi tight pants. She finished off her look with sandals and a kuni holster on her thigh.

"This is Ten-Ten Gekko, she will be one of your team mates." Naruto introduced her.

"Pleased to meet you." Tenten smiled and gave a short bow.

"These are: Haruno, Sakura; Yamanaka, Ino; Hyuga, Hinata; Aburame, Shino; Nara, Shikamaru." Naruto pointed each out as he introduced Ten-ten to the rest of her new team mates. They all nodded or bowed in greeting as their name was called.

"We're headed to training ground 107 outside the city walls. I expect you to be alert and keep up. I will explain more about our exercise once we get there." With that Naruto seemed to disappear before they saw the back of his ANBU coat with the Konoha symbol displayed in silver large across the back of it start to fade into the distance as he ran through the gate and down the main road. There were curses all around as they sprinted to catch up.

-~-~-~-~-~-~

They had finally arrived and were all panting. The run was atrocious and the Major's pace was relentless.

"Catch your breath while I explain the exercise." Naruto informed them. "I will create a shadow clone four you all to fight. The goal is simple, dispel it before noon. You will have to fight your best. Do not fear for its safety or life. It has none. The ninja you face later in your career will think of you as such as well. Best to start thinking this way yourselves now. Begin when you are ready." Naruto said and without any out ward sign that he had even preformed the jutsu a shadow clone appeared in front of them. The genin gasped at the obvious display of skill and strength. His part complete, Naruto jumped onto the branch of a nearby tree a few stories off the ground, sat down, and watched.

Ten-ten caught her breath first, but Shikamaru was the first to do anything. With his trade mark grumbling of "Troublesome," he spoke up. "We have to work together to do this. He is obviously very powerful and confident."

"Oh, come on," Sakura said. "It's just a clone. Those are supposed to be less than a tenth the actual strength and power of the Shinobi who made it. It should be a piece of cake." She cracked her knuckles and charged unceremoniously. One second she was singing her fist at the clones face not two feet away from it. The next she was pinned to the ground with her fist behind her back and the uncomfortable weight of a very real and very heavy clone straddling her ass to keep her hips grounded and putting weight between her shoulder blades with his other hand so she couldn't get any leverage to try to get away.

"Ouch!" Sakura shouted as the clone pulled her arm back a little too far. "That is one mistake. Underestimating your opponent- grossly. You get three today before I consider you not worth the time to train you. Think first next time. "With these words her released his hold and jumped back to an opening in the clearing of the training grounds.

Sakura grumbled to herself as she picked herself up and tried to brush all the dirt off her pristine clothes. "So we need a plan." She said as she rejoined her group of fellow genin.

"I think I have a plan." Shikamaru said. "Here's what we'll do…"

Tenten put in her two bits and agreed and Shino had nothing to add. The rest just went along with it.

-~-~-~-~-~-~

Naruto watched in silent amusement. They had been wearing down the clone slowly over the half an hour using mostly ranged attacks and long range jutsu. They had tried to just over power it but it didn't work. Hinata, Ten-ten, and Sakura ganged up on the clone in close combat but quickly backed off after a few unsuccessful attempts.

Tenten had been a last minute addition to his team. Team Guy had been disbanded for the most part only two days ago. Hizashi Hyuga had pulled his son Neji off the team to train him privately. After repeated requests for transfer to a different team and requests for the instructor to retain a more professional composure he had had enough. Hizashi disagreed with Guy's training methods and with a request to his brother Hiashi, the clan head, he had gotten permission to train him himself. That left team Guy with one member short. Guy was not a weapon specialist like Tenten wanted to be and frankly creped her out. Without Neji to balance out the remaining freaky guys on her team, she had requested to be placed on another team and he had gotten the memo and her file only a few minutes before he was going to submit his candidate list to the Hokage. Naruto had seen Tenten's skill and accepted her onto his team. Guy had show favoritism to Rock Lee and appeared to want to apprentice him. After Naruto had accepted Tenten's transfer, Guy only had Lee left on his team so Guy officially apprenticed him and everyone seemed to be happy with the situation.

Naruto broke out of his musings as Sakura charged at his clone in a reckless attack. She screamed in frustration as she was easily thrown to the ground and pinned again. "That's two Sakura." His clone informed her.

Several things happened in a blink of an eye.

Shikamaru shouted "Now!" and activated his shadow bind jutsu. His shadow stretched out, passing through several nearby shadows to extend its range, and struck his clone. Bugs sprung up from the grass around where Sakura had attacked from forcing the clone closer to the shadow of a tree and latched onto Naruto's clone, slowly sucking out its chakra. Tenten charged forward with kuni drawn with Hinata nervously following right behind her. Ino jumped down from the tree branch above his clone and brought a kuni to his clone's throat as Tenten and Hinata arrived got to him.

Naruto was pleasantly surprised. They had come up with a daring plan that had almost worked. Using Sakura as bait they had his clone pin her restricting his motions and then sprung their trap.

"Well done." Naruto clapped. "You planned and executed this well. You have made one mistake. While my clone is indeed trapped and would be useless under most circumstances most Jounin can pump their arm with enough chakra to throw off your body bind for enough time to slit Sakura's throat before you could kill him." They all looked down and found that indeed there was a kuni at Sakura's throat. The clone had moved fast before he was completely caught and had gotten himself a hostage.

"You have a dilemma. Risk Sakura's death to complete the mission of killing or dispelling my clone or back off and hope that he doesn't kill her. What do you decide?"

No one moved. Ino glanced from Shikamaru to Sakura to Tenten. Hinata was shaking in fright, her eyes wide. Ino's gaze finally rested on Shino's blank face and dark glasses. No one was moving. 'We have to do something!' She thought. Her grip on her kuni tightened. Sakura was her best and she didn't want to looser her. She could only hope….

Ino relaxed her grip light she was taught, pulled back and slashed. The clone disappeared in a 'poof' of smoke.

"Congratulations. This decision is a hard one. In this case you had little choice. There is no guarantee that an enemy Shinobi would not have killed Sakura. He expected to die and would have killed Sakura as soon as you backed off enough for him to escape. The fire nation does not negotiate with enemy ninja in situations like these during war on principle but there are exceptions. If the enemy can be humored enough to get our ninja in position to take him out and save the hostage successfully then negotiation can be used. Also if there is some way of guaranteeing the safe return of a hostage via a third party or some such then negotiation may be considered. Prisoners of war are a good example of this kind of exchange."

Sakura was stunned at the turn of events. Shock was written all over her face at the situation and what had happened. Ino had killed the bastard's clone and risked her own life. That frightened her. A lot. Sakura shivered at the implications. Ino was not much better it seemed. Ino had collapsed to the ground and just stared blankly at the ground. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes and she tried to hold them back. Naruto jumped down from his perch and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry to have put you through this. I had not intended to preach on ethical dilemmas today but the situation called for it." Ino looked him in the eyes through the holes in his mask and managed to get a hold of herself.

"Take five minutes to compose yourselves and eat something. Then we have to leave. I intend to make it to der Bergstadt in three days from now." Naruto told them and teleported away in a poof. The tone of the journey had been set on the wrong foot. Naruto could only hope that he could find some way to bring them out of their solemn thoughts and cheer them up on the way. He did some calculations in his head. If they detoured to the great falls it would only add another two to three hours to their travel time and it would be time well spent.

-~-~-~-~-~-~

A/N: First sorry for updating so late. I've been caught up with school and got hooked on a game for the last few months. No real excuse for not writing. I had some trouble writing the latter half of this chapter. Actually I had planned for this chapter to be about 2k words longer but I figured that it would be better to get it out than try writing the next two thousand words (of which I will struggle with even more). Besides that I wanted to get a chapter out to yall. I actually had the first half of this written for the last two months but was distracted. I plan on an update every two to three weeks from now on… hopefully. I still intend to finish the story sometime in June however. It will be harder now that I'm behind my schedule by about five chapters but I still hope to complete it by then.

If you see any grammar mistakes or whatever I apologize. I'm not in the mood to proof this right now. If you find some just tell me in a review and I'll go fix them. Hell, if I get a review on this chapter I'll probably go back and profit just to make it all nice.

Cheers,

Oldman543

Thanks to: Delran, Tris Uchiha, jesi ki kage, ^^, Uncle Joe, and Icecoolgirl who reviewed.


	7. Chapter 7: Attack at the falls

Posted: 04/01/2010

A/N: So I decided to change the plot around a bit and this is the result. Call me lazy but it is what it is and it's complete a bit early.

Chapter 7: Attack at the falls.

It had been a long day for the group. After traveling over 80 miles at a relentless pace with only a short break to catch their breath and eat lunch the genin were exhausted, Naruto finally called them to a halt.

The site before them was fantastic. Beautiful waterfalls into a basin that emptied into a small river, winding its way into the sunset. It was a perfect scene. Until they were disturbed.

Kunai flew from all directions. They had been caught unaware by enemy ninja.

"Jump into the basin!" Naruto ordered. "Meet up at the base of the largest waterfall!"

They jumped. The canapé of the forest approached them fast. Naruto gracefully navigated through the branches and slowed himself down with them at the same time. The others had a rougher ride. Smashing into branches hard and getting scrapes and cuts in their skin and cloathing. They were at the bottom of the cliff, the ninja in hot pursuit. Then-

Rocks fall; everyone dies.

-The End

.

.

.

.  
.

.

.

.

A/N: so…….. April Fools. The real chapter will be up next weekend.

-Real chapter posted 4-18-2010

Chapter 7: Attack at the falls.

It had been a long day for the group. After traveling over 80 miles at a relentless pace with only a short break to catch their breath and eat lunch the genin were exhausted, Naruto finally called them to a halt. The ever present trees in the land of leaf parted before them and they walked the next few paces to the edge of a cliff.

The site before them was fantastic. Beautiful waterfalls flowed into a basin that emptied into a small river, winding its way into the sunset. The lush forest shined with moisture as the fading sunlight played off the mist created by the waterfalls. Rainbows near the falls glittered before them. It was a perfect scene.

"This is the Great Waterfalls of the fire nation. Rumor has it that several hundred years ago the three tailed giant turtle and the one tailed raccoon fought here. The Turtle won and what you see here is the result of their fight. There is still a lingering power here that those with a water affinity can feel quite strongly." Naruto said. "The forces of destruction do not always create death and despair. Take your time and enjoy the sight. We'll make camp a three hundred meters east of here when you're ready."

Naruto walked away to start preparations for their camp. The rest of them just took in the beauty of the sight before them and chatted in cheerful tones until the sun fell behind the horizon and it was dark. Then they headed east to find their temporary camp.

-~-~-~-~-~-~

Night had fallen and the group was sitting around the small camp fire that Naruto had made. While in enemy territory a fire was a sure fire way to get spotted and killed, but here well within the border of Konoha and having the forest canopy to disperse the smoke, a camp fire was safe enough.

Naruto felt a flicker of chakra a kilometer or two away. "I'm going to go scout a bit, stay together. I'll be back in a bit." He told his genin. It was probably nothing but he decided to check it out. Naruto got up off the fallen log that he had been using for a bench and jumped into the forest canopy, disappearing out of sight with a few leaps from branch to branch.

"I call first watch." Sakura said. The others groaned. After a long days traveling they had been looking forward to a long uninterrupted sleep.

"I had just remembered to forget about that, so thanks." Ino grumbled with ire.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

"It's not my fault that you all didn't think of it first." Sakura said indignant. "I'm going to grab some more wood for the fire. Wouldn't want it to go out later when i'm on watch. Then I would have to leave you guys unprotected." Sakura said cheerfully.

Sakura heard Ino call "Dibs on last watch," as she walked into the surrounding woods to find some fire wood. They had already collected the wood near the camp and burned most of it already so she headed out further and further from the camp in search of more.

"What do we have here?" A voice from behind her asked. Sakura spun on her heals and drew a kuni from her pouch from her leg holster. No one was there. "A lone Konoha genin walking all by herself." The voice continued. Sakura spun to her left and looked desperately around for the source.

"So vulnerable…" The voice said. A kuni flew from her left and Sakura dodged barely enough so that it only nicked her side and cut through her shirt and jacked. She let out a gasp from the pain. "What is a beautiful _woman_ like you doing out here?" Another kuni flew from a different direction and nicked her cutting another hole in her shirt and coat, leaving thin cuts on her tanned skin and more holes in her clothes.

"Why, someone might just tray and-" cut, " take-" cut, "advantage-" cut" of-" cut, "you." A final kuni flew from behind her and cut her into her back. Her top was in tatters. Sakura was shaking. No matter what she did she couldn't find where the voice or weapons were coming from. They seemed to come from all around her at once. She tried flaring her seduction aurora. "Oh, _very _nice. You're a Haruno. I have to say, this makes it even more exciting."

"Where are you, DAMMIT! Show yourself!" She shouted. Hopefully her teammates would hear her.

"It's no use my beautiful. I have used a sound barrier technique. No one can hear you or me."

A ninja in a Jounin vest with no forehead protector appeared behind her and announced "Paralysis no Jutsu." His hand glowed and flickered with electricity just before he smacked Sakura in the back causing her muscles to lock up. Her body stood rigid, her back arched and limbs locked extended. Then her limbs relaxed and she couldn't move her limbs. The ninja gave her a little push backward and she fell back hard onto the ground.

"Now Haruno-chan, let's see the beauty of the Haruno clan up close." The Jounin said, kneeling over her, and ripped the remainder of her tattered coat and top off to leave her breasts and upper body exposed.

-~-~-~-~-~-~

Ten-ten barely had enough time to recognize the threat before the kuni was already upon her. "Heads up!" She shouted and in a flash she grabbed a kunai of her own and deflected the incoming weapon with a resounding 'Clang'. The rest of her team sprung into action and formed a circle with her facing outward. Out of the shadows two ninja walked toward them. Both were wearing Chunin vests and wore no identifying markings or a forehead protector declaring them members of a village.

"Some genin all alone it seems. Maruno said to dispatch them but he never said we couldn't have some fun first." The one on the left with short brown hair and brown eyes said with a smile.

"Troublesome. Tenten, Hinata, I'll try and bind them. You attack them. Ino, Shino guard me." Shikamaru said. There was no time to think on a better plan. It sounded like it would work so everyone followed Shikamaru's orders. "Three, two, one, GO!" Shikamaru shouted whilst extending his shadow toward the two intruders. The left one jumped and rushed toward them, kunai in hand. A few feet from Shikamaru he landed and Shikamaru's shadow caught him. Ino chopped him hard on the neck and Shino sent his bugs to release sleeping poison into his system at the same time; the ninja collapsed moments later into unconsciousness.

The other ninja was caught off guard at the shadow user's technique. They were fresh genin by their looks and attitude; they shouldn't know or be able to perform any techniques above D-level. He struggled against the technique. If he poured enough chakra into his limbs he should be able to overcome it.

"Kara! Bongura! Come out already and help!" The Chunin shouted whilst still stuck. Two more Chunin appeared from the shadows and attacked. The female one went straight for Shikamaru and the other headed off Tenten and Hinata who had been about to attack the frozen ninja.

"Can't even defend yourself from genin, Oro?" The new rogue ninja laughed and blocked several week attacks from Hinata. Tenten brought out a Kanata from a scroll and started to slash and cut at the Chunin. He blocked the attacks with his kunai and then slipped behind her guard, punching her hard in the gun causing Tenten to double over in pain.

Hinata took the few seconds of distraction Tenten provided her from the Mobile ninja and focused chakra into her fingers and then thrust them into the spine and neck of the frozen ninja. He seized up and fell into unconsciousness, falling to the ground as soon as Shikamaru released his body from his shadow bind.

Shikamaru was panting from the drain of holding the technique against a Chunin for so long and was out of chakra.

-~-~-~-~-~-~

Sakura whimpered and closed her eyes. Her body wasn't responding; she felt so helpless. As the rouge Jounin reached down to molest her, his eyes widened and he jumped sideways rolling back onto his feet and into a defensive position. He hadn't been fast enough. He felt the right half of his lower back explode in pain from a shallow but long stab wound that he had pulled away from, further dragging the kuni through his flesh. Konoha's Shadow fox appeared where he had been seconds before. Some of the Jounin's back muscles had been cut, but it wasn't deep enough to hinder his movements too much. If he had been seconds slower the stab would have severed his spine.

The rogue Jounin cursed. He recognized the profile and mask of his new opponent. Konoha's shadow fox- A+ rank in the Bingo book. He needed to get out of here before it was too late. His companions would have to fend for themselves.

The Jounin backed up slowly, wincing at the dull throbbing in his back.

"Shadow clone no jutsu." Naruto said calmly, bringing his hands together in a simple hand seal. Four shadow clones appeared around him. "Disperse, and attack." Naruto ordered and two faded into the shadows beneath them. The other two clones rushed forward along with Naruto himself. The Jounin withdrew two kunai from his gear pouch and deflected the kuni the clones threw at him. The clone to Naruto's right lunged forward with its ANBU Kanata, overextending itself. The Jounin ruthlessly deflected the stab and shoved his kunai into the eye socket of the clone. He blocked a strike from Naruto with his other hand at the same time but couldn't block the slash from the clone to Naruto's left. He backed up and tried to dodge, getting only a light cut for his efforts instead of a lethal gash. Naruto and his remaining clone drove the Jounin back slowly until he was standing only a foot from the trunk of a large tree. One clone came back into existence from a shadow to the Jounin's right and struck, only to be blocked. Both Naruto and his clones struck at the same time. The Jounin blocked the strikes, straining to hold out against two blades and a fist from Naruto himself with his leg.

"It's over." Naruto stated. It was a fact. From behind the ninja the real Naruto came out of the shadow of the tree, grabbed the Jounin under his chin, lifts up and slices open the Jounin's exposed artery. The Jounin collapsed, blood squirting in ever slowing pulses out of his gaping neck. Naruto had used the replacement jutsu with one of his clones and hid in the shadows himself before coming out and finishing off the ninja.

Naruto's attention went back to Sakura. She was shivering; her top was still exposed but she was covering the important parts with her hands. "It's ok Sakura. He's dead. Here," Naruto said. He took off his black leather jacket after taking a scroll out of one of the pockets and placed it around her shoulders before turning away. The weight on her shoulders was surprisingly light. She would have guessed that the coat had weighted close to fifty pounds looking at it. Instead it was extremely comfortable on her skin and full of warmth. She put her arms in the sleeves and zipped it up. The jacket was defiantly custom made. He must have modified it himself as no one in Konoha she knew of could make something like this. There were dozens of pockets lining the inside that had half an armory of ninja gear in them and yet didn't budge and make the coat bulky or uncomfortable- he must be a god among men to have made this. Clothing this comfortable and practical didn't exist.

Sakura stared at him.

He was wearing a black sleeveless skin tight shirt under the jacket. His body was toned and the muscles in his arms rippled. He wasn't much older than she was; if she had to guess, maybe eighteen or twenty. Naruto laid out the sealing scroll on the grass and dragged the Jounin's body onto it before sealing it and rolling it back up. He put the newly sealed Jounin's body in a pouch on his hip and brought out another one, unsealed it and laid it out on the ground before him. The seals on it glowed before a small could of smoke 'poofed' and there was an assortment of ninja gear before him. He picked up a standard white ANBU armored vest and donned it before resealing the scroll and pocketing it.

Sakura realized she was staring and looked away blushing. He had saved her life without breaking sweat it seamed and was the _Shadow Fox_ for crying out loud! She wanted him more for even more reasons now.

"Hurry Sakura, the others are probably in trouble also." Naruto said and started running back toward the camp, Sakura following just behind him.

-~-~-~-~-~-~

The girl Kara attacked with a vengeance. Ino was failing miserably at trying to land a blow on the female enemy ninja while Shino defended himself from Kara's blows. The difference in strength and skill was more than obvious. Shino's bugs had gotten onto the rogue Chunin without notice and started to drain her chakra. It was slow going but it was working. Ino was pissed off. Angry that she was week, angry that she couldn't even hit this enemy ninja, and especially angry at herself for the decision she made the day before, even if it was right. Hell if she would ever have to make that decision again.

There were only two Chunin left. Hinata and Tenten seemed to have the other Chunin taken care of leaving only this one a threat. She could act without fear against one threat.

Sakura caught Kara's eye and shouted "Mind Body Transfer no Jutsu!" Ino sent her consciousness out toward Kara.

Ino's body dropped to the ground immobile and Kara smirked at Ino's apparent failure. Then Kara's body froze and she felt her mind invaded. Her basic mental defense training kicked in and she brought herself to her mental plane. There Ino stood in her body's control room and she was bound with rope in her own mind. She struggled but it was no use as Ino now had control of her body.

As soon as Shino heard Ino shout her technique and he saw the ninja freeze up he stopped his attacks and called off his bugs. "A success Ino?" he asked quietly, still on guard.

The red haired female ninja responded with a throaty laugh and said "Yes." She bounced around and punched the air a few times to get a feel for the body before smiling wickedly. "Let's end this." She said and took off toward the last enemy ninja.

When he saw Kara come at the genin he was fighting and beating slowly from behind, Bongura smirked with satisfaction. They would go down quick and the rest would be a sinch to clean up. When Tenten and Hinata saw Kara seconds before she was upon them they broke off fighting and dodged to opposite sides. Bongura's smirk disappeared when instead of taking advantage of the Genin's open backs Kara charged and punched him in the gut followed by a kick to the balls. As he collapsed to the ground in blinding pain, his chest suddenly felt like it was on fire as Ino in Kara's body stabbed him with a kunai. Bongura blacked out from the pain and blood loss moments later.

Naruto appeared in the clearing to see the finishing stab to the enemy Chunin from one of the enemies own team mates. Cautious he approached and called out, "All clear?" in question.

The lone enemy Chunin turned to him. She had red hair pulled back in a ponytail a cute face and, now that he paid closer attention, a shapely bod concealed under tight fitting ninja garb. She arched her back putting her hands behind her back and winked at him smiling seductively. "All is clear Major. Won't you come and tie me up?" She asked as she puffed out her chest. Ino was playing with him.

Naruto went over to the red-head and tied her arms behind her back and bound her ankles and thighs together. "That will do Ino." Naruto said and looked the female ninja in the eyes. "Be gone." He commanded as he extended his will into the woman's mind plane and forced Ino out and back into her own body. The red-head stared off into space for a second before her consciousness was released. Naruto got out a marker from his pocket and drew a circle on a blank seal tag, then filled it in with his own runic pattern. As her awareness caught up to her, Kara's eyes widened as she realized she was bound and started to struggle against the bonds. Naruto placed the new rune tag on her forehead and commanded, "Sleep." Kara's eyes rolled back into her head and she fell into a deep slumber.

"Bind the bodies and gather them here. Stay in pairs of twos minimum." He ordered and then activated the built in short range radio in his ANBU mask. "This is Major Shadow Fox of the ANBU Forces of Konoha. To any nearby ANBU you are ordered to assist in the transport of apprehended rogue ninja. Be alert as there may be more in the area. Respond over."

All ANBU teams had their short range radios on at all times. The range was only five miles or so but there was usually at least one ANBU patrol in any given five mile radius. There were larger radios that had longer range but they were large and bulky and usually only carried on recon and scout missions. Even then they were used only rarely as the transmission usually wasn't secure.

"This is Lieutenant Sora on patrol with my squad. We are on our way to your position now. Do you require medical assistance? Over." The ANBU squad leader responded.

"Negative. Only minor injuries to the genin in my care. Current location roughly three-niner- five-six niner-six-six –three- within a mile of the Great Falls. Please relay to headquarters as follows: Five rogue ninja found and incapacitated. Four Chunin captured and one Jounin deceased no village affiliating markings. Suspect Lightning nation, black ops mission. Over."

"Will do. Five enemy ninja, no markings, suspect form Lightning. On our way, over."

Ino had recovered from her own jutsu and started helping the rest of her team as, during his conversation, the rest of his team was rounding up and binding the remaining three Chunin ninja. Naruto approached the enemy ninja and began creating more rune sleep tags when Ino asked "Why do you think they're from lightning? I didn't find any markings or indicating that they were from there. And they didn't use any jutsu either?" Naruto continued on his task and answered her as he worked.

"The Jounin that attacked Sakura used a lightning paralysis technique that is a B-level jutsu from lightning. Also the burns on their bodies suggest often exposure to lightning attacks. While not conclusive it points that way. The Jounin only used that jutsu because he thought he was alone and no one would see it but his mark. They were being extra cautious to not give any hard evidence of their affiliations. Incidents like this can start wars if they are executed poorly and mistakes are made. As it is nothing will come of this but suspicion as admitting that enemy ninja got this far into our territory will only tarnish our reputation. " Naruto informed his team as he finished the first tag, activated it on the forehead of one of the rogue ninja and started another.

" Why would the Lightning nation attack? Don't we have a treaty with them?" Tenten interjected.

"It's a long story that actually involves one of your own team mates. The short version is this: When the Former ANBU Colonel and current head of the Jounin forces of Kumogakure(Lightning) came to Konoha to sign a treaty between our two nations , he abused his diplomatic status to gain free access our village. He attempted kidnapping of the daughter of the Hyuga clan head, Hinata your team mate. He failed and was killed by said clan head Hiashi. Hiashi in saving his daughter and the secrets of their bloodlimit started an international dispute that could have lead to war. War never broke out because an ANBU team had been following him and gotten evidence of his planned treachery and submitted it discretely to the international dispute court, charging him with trespassing and espionage two days before the attempted kidnapping. Kumo would have had to admitted to using their diplomatic immunity to attempt kidnapping. The one and only rule that must never be broken by any village is for their ambassadors to violate the hospitality of another nation. Little things are looked over for the sake of good relations. If they endorsed his actions they would have opened themselves up to war with every nation in the world." Naruto said as he started on the last rune sleep tag.

"With the evidence of him planning a kidnapping submitted beforehand Kumo had no choice but to denounce the actions of their head Jounin as his own, loose face because of this, sign the economic and peace treaty in good faith, and not go to war. The relations with Kumo have been tense and growing tenser ever since." Naruto finished the last stroke on the final rune sleep tag and activated on the last ninja's forhead and stood up facing his team. "You did very well today. Not many genin can say that they defeated four Chunin on their own, even if they had them outnumbered and at a disadvantage. I will classify this as a c-class mission for you all. Congratulations."

"Ano…what will happen to them then?" Hinata asked timidly.

Naruto took a deep breath and then let it gush out. "As it stands these ninja no longer exist to either their home nation or ours. They will be taken to Konoha's interrogation center and then sent to prison. If they are lucky they will keep their sanity from the interrogation or die in the process. Such is the ninja way of life." The genin shuddered. The leaves rustled around them and they all got into defensive stances.

Four ANBU arrived in their full cloaks. The lead one with the symbol for First Lieutenant gave Naruto a respectful nod and reported in with a salute. "Lieutenant Sora reporting as ordered sir."

"It is a pleasure to see you again Lieutenant. Thank you for your timeliness. You know the drill." Naruto brought out the sealed Jounin's corpse. "This is the Jounin's remains. They should wake up once the tags are removed from their foreheads." Naruto informed them.

"Thank you, sir." The Lieutenant said and then he and his squad got into action and put the four Chunin on an extra large stretcher that they summoned from a sealing scroll. They all took hold of a corner of the stretcher and took off.

"Take a moment to bandage your wounds and rest. I'll stay up and take watch for the night. We move out at first light in the morning."

End.

A/N: So this took like 12-15 hours to write… long ass time for me as I have an essay due tomorrow for my English class that I still have to finish and five short essays for my micro economics class as well as two math assignments that I doubt I will get to also for tomorrow. I didn't think it would take this long but it did. Sorry for the week delay as I had exams last week and didn't have the time to finish this. Gah- now I have to do more work :(.....

Leave me a review about what you thought about the chapter and especially the fighting… next chapter will be more of plot, talking, and explanations when I get around to writing it. Cheers,

Oldman543

P.S. Oh and I'm still looking for a beta if anyone with some English talent is interested (preferably college level English/grammar skills)


End file.
